She's Back
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Another Laurel Lance returns and falls for Oliver Queen fic. Starts off in between Vigilante and invasion. How might the Arrowverse be different if Laurel is still alive during the fight with Prometheus? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A few little details regarding the story. Flashpoint never happened and this takes place right after the Arrow episode, Vigilante and Oliver is not in any type of relationship with Susan Williams.**

* * *

Today was the 10 month anniversary of the death of Laurel Lance and now all of Team Arrow, minus John, who was back at the bunker due to his status as a wanted man, along with Thea and Lyla were paying their respects to their fallen teammate at the cemetery.

"I still can't believe it's been nearly a year since we lost Laurel." Thea said as they all gathered around Laurel's tombstone, all of them wearing black and since it was raining, which fit in with the current mood of the team, they were all carrying umbrellas.

"She didn't deserve this. To be dead I mean. Laurel was the sweetest and kindest person I've ever known and yet it seems that all that brought her was suffering. I mean, she got her heart broken by me, at least twice, she thought both Sara and I were dead, Tommy died, Sara died and now she's dead. She didn't deserve to suffer the way she did and she sure as hell didn't deserve to die the way she did either. She should've died peacefully in her sleep." Oliver said, tears in his eyes as Thea put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Ollie?" Thea asked.

"No. It's funny, I spent so much time taking what I had with Laurel for granted, but now I would give up everything I have, including being the Green Arrow, just to be able to spend one more day with her." Oliver said.

"So does that mean that you still love her?" Thea asked.

"Honestly Speedy, I don't think I ever stopped loving her. The only reason I moved on was because I was trying to respect her wishes. But deep down, I think there will always be a part of me that is in love with Laurel Lance." Oliver said.

"Oliver." They heard a familiar voice call out as the team turned to see Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon walking up to them.

"Barry, Cisco, what are you guys doing here?" Oliver asked.

"I've been vibing Laurel." Cisco said.

"Wait what?" Felicity asked.

"You remember how you sent Laurel's old sonic device to STAR Labs after you confiscated it from Evelyn?" Barry asked.

"Yeah?" Oliver asked.

"Well lately every time I get near it, I vibe Laurel and her eyes shoot open and she takes the stereotypical gasp of air. I'm not sure what it means, but I think there's a chance that Laurel could be alive." Cisco said.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"We don't know, that's why we came here to Star City, but we're going to have to dig up Laurel's grave and see if the casket is still there, since if it's gone, then it means that whatever Cisco is vibing is currently happening." Barry said.

"Do it. Barry, you can get it done the fastest, so you're up." Oliver said and Barry nodded as he quickly went to work using his superspeed to quickly uncover Laurel's grave to see that sure enough, the coffin was missing.

"Looks like someone is stealing Laurel's ideas." Thea said.

"Well, whoever it is, if they found a way to bring Laurel back, I'm all for it." Oliver said.

"Oliver, are you sure that's a good idea. I mean, with Prometheus still on the loose, we really shouldn't be dividing our forces." Curtis pointed out.

"I don't care. Prometheus is just another reason to find where Laurel is now, since she'll be a trusted ally to the team. We need her back." Oliver said.

"Well, if it means I finally get to meet the Black Canary, I'm all for it." Evelyn said and Oliver smiled at her gratefully.

"Laurel is like the big sister I never had and I miss my big sis. Plus, I actually had to put Quentin in rehab because of how far he's fallen since he lost Laurel. If this helps him bounce back, I'm in." Thea said.

All eyes turned to Felicity, since she was the only person who knew Laurel before her death that hadn't said anything.

"Of course we need to find out what happened to Laurel's body, but we also can't leave the city unprotected." Felicity pointed out.

"She has a point hoss. And let's also not forget about Vigilante and all the other crime gangs in this city that need watching." Rene pointed out.

"If we go back to your base where you have more stuff of Laurel's, I might be able to better vibe her location and what's going on." Cisco said.

"Let's do it." Oliver said, wondering if maybe there really was hope that he'd get to see Laurel again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's Laurel's old suit, why don't try to use it?" Oliver said as he pulled the Black Canary suit off it's mannequin.

"What's going on?" John asked as Barry and Cisco entered the bunker with Oliver.

"Hey John, how's life as a wanted man?" Cisco asked.

"Not as glamorous as TV makes it look. Now what brings the Flash back to Star City?" John asked.

"Laurel. We think she might be alive." Barry said, getting John's full attention.

"Are you serious?" John asked.

"Completely and we can thank my powers for that. I'll explain later." Cisco said as he pulled out his goggles.

"So, what exactly are you going to do?" John asked.

"Well, when I vibed Laurel off her sonic device, all I could see was Laurel's resurrection. I'm hoping that maybe if I vibe with my goggles and off Laurel's old suit, I might be able to see more and better figure out where she is." Cisco said as he put his goggles on before touching touching Laurel's suit.

"Do you see anything?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I see the same scene I saw the last time I vibed Laurel, but this time there's more detail. I see some other people in the background." Cisco said.

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, but there's 2 of them. A man and a woman." Cisco said.

"Can you describe them?" Oliver asked.

"I can try. The woman looks to be about your age Oliver, dark hair, middle eastern like build and is wearing what looks like LOA gear, a suit of black robes, though it seems pretty loose fitting and has a red shoulder pauldron." Cisco said and before he could describe the man, Oliver was already on the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Cisco asked.

"We know someone who fits that description. Barry, I think you met her 2 years ago during the Outbreak." John said and it clicked for Barry.

However, before he could say anything, Oliver got off the phone and said "John you're in charge."

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Nanda Parbat. Apparently Nyssa found a way to restore the Lazarus Pit." Oliver said as he walked out.

* * *

72 Hours Later, Nanda Parbat

"Where is she Nyssa?" Oliver asked as he entered the former fortress of the League of Assassins.

"Oliver, might I ask how you even found out?" Nyssa asked.

"I have a friend who has powers that are very useful in these situations, now why didn't you tell me that Laurel was alive?" Oliver asked.

"Because she isn't yet. Mr. Constantine and I just finished restoring the Lazarus Pit yesterday and we were preparing for the ritual when you arrived." Nyssa said.

"Why is John here?" Oliver asked.

"Must you ask that? The pit can restore Laurel's body and since I purified it's waters when I restored it, meaning that there will be no bloodlust, Laurel will still need her soul restored." Nyssa said and Oliver nodded.

"Then it's a good thing I got here, because if it's anything like getting Sara's soul back, whatever it is that's holding Laurel's soul won't give it up without putting up a fight." Oliver said.

"Indeed. I assume you brought something for Laurel to wear aside from a hospital gown?" Nyssa asked.

Oliver reached into his backpack and pulled out Laurel's suit.

"I felt it was appropriate that she'd be wearing her suit, since we're not just reviving Laurel, we're reviving the Black Canary." Oliver said and Nyssa nodded.

"I will put this on her body before we begin the ritual." Nyssa said as she took the suit from him and heading out.

* * *

Oliver, John and Nyssa were standing at one side of the reconstituted Lazarus Pit with Laurel's body being elevated on a platform above it.

"How did you manage to restore the pit anyways?" Oliver asked.

"I located Damien Darhk's supply of the pit's waters and used them to restore the pit itself, though now it's waters are purified." Nyssa explained as they began the ceremony.

After Laurel's body was submerged, for a few minutes, nothing happened.

Then Laurel jumped out of the pit, looking a lot like Sara did after she was revived, only to have Constantine use some kind of sleeping spell to knock her out.

"Okay mate, time for the fun part." John said to Oliver.

"I assume you came prepared?" Oliver asked.

"Of course I did mate. I have enough juice to take myself and you over to the other realm and remember, just like with Sara, whatever's locked away her soul won't be willing to give it up without putting up a fight." John said.

"Noted." Oliver said as Constantine recited the spell.

* * *

This time in the other realm, Oliver found himself dressed in his Green Arrow garb like the last time, but now, rather in being what looked like Nanda Parbat, it looked as though he was in Iron Heights Prison.

"I think we'll need another tour guide." Constantine said, right as a Ghost appeared.

"I'll deal with our new friend, you find our girl." John said as he prepared to fight the Ghost.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Oliver said as he heard cries for help and he followed them to a jail cell that he saw Laurel in, being guarded by 3 Ghosts.

"I'm only going to say this once. Get out of my way or get your asses kicked." Oliver warned the Ghosts, but they were just as stupid as real Ghosts as they charged.

Oliver made quick work of the Ghosts before going to the cell and grabbed Laurel's hand and suddenly, the entire place was encompassed by light.

* * *

When the light died down, Oliver and Constantine were back in the real world, surrounding Laurel.

"Did it work?" Oliver asked, right as Laurel opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Laurel?" Oliver asked, not daring to hope.

Laurel didn't say anything, she was too stunned, but the look in her eyes was enough to convince him.

Oliver crouched down to Laurel's level before he pulled her into his arms in a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

After saying their goodbyes to Nyssa and Constantine, Oliver helped Laurel, who was still exhausted from getting her soul back, onto the plane he took to Nanda Parbat.

"So, what exactly has happened since I died?" Laurel asked during the flight, wanting to get caught up on everything that had happened so she knew what she was dealing with when she got back.

"Well, after you died, the team pretty much disbanded, you're dad left with Donna, John reenlisted in the military and Thea just retired, so now I know how you all felt after I left with Felicity after we dealt with the League, though you didn't have a choice about it." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Speaking of Felicity, how are things going with that?" Laurel asked, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Actually, she has a new boyfriend and I'm currently single." Oliver said and Laurel smiled at hearing that.

"So, what else did I miss?" Laurel asked.

"Well, after Ruve Darhk's death, I was elected Mayor and I have already put into place the Anti-Crime Unit, which is basically a police force that acts directly under me as the mayor rather than the SCPD due to the growing corruption within the SCPD and passed a new rezoning ordinance for low income housing in Orchid bay among other things and I've started building a new team, which actually includes John, even though I broke him out of military prison." Oliver said.

"Wait, you did what?" Laurel asked.

"John was framed for a crime he didn't commit while he was deployed and rather than try to fight those charges, he was going to let himself rot in prison as penance for killing Andy, but I convinced him to do his penance as Spartan." Oliver explained.

"John killed his own brother?" Laurel asked.

"Everyone has their breaking point Laurel and Andy betraying us to Darhk and you winding up dead was John's. He still thinks that if he hadn't had trusted Andy, then you wouldn't have died." Oliver said.

"It wasn't his fault. He needs to understand that." Laurel said.

"I know that, and I think John does to, but that doesn't change the fact that he still blames himself." Oliver said.

"Oliver, where's my dad?" Laurel asked.

"What?" Oliver asked, hoping to avoid that topic for right now.

"My dad, you said he left with Donna, where is he now?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel, this won't be easy for you to hear, but, your dad isn't doing too well right now." Oliver said.

"How bad did he get after I died?" Laurel asked.

"It wasn't just you dying. His suspension from the police force turned into early retirement and things between him and Donna didn't work out. Laurel, he hit the bottle hard. Thea's done her best to help him, offering him a job as Deputy Mayor and driving him to AA meetings, but he needed more help than we could give him." Oliver said.

"So where is he?" Laurel asked.

"He's in rehab." Oliver said.

"Wow, and I thought he was bad after the Gambit went down." Laurel said.

"Well Laurel, you can't deny that you had kind of become your father's rock. But now he's learning to be his own rock. He needs this." Oliver said.

"You're not wrong. He needs to learn to be strong on his own." Laurel agreed.

"So, now that you're all caught up, I think there's another conversation we need to have." Oliver said.

"And that is?" Laurel asked.

"That you said that I was the love of your life on your deathbed. Did you mean that?" Oliver asked.

"Every word. Why?" Laurel asked.

"Because, now I know it's okay to do this." Oliver said as he set the plane to autopilot before leaning over and kissing her.

When they pulled apart, Laurel said "So, am I safe to assume that I'm not the only one who wants to give us another shot?"

"I'd love nothing more." Oliver said with a smile.

* * *

"So, does anyone know why Oliver called this emergency meeting?" Rene asked as the whole team plus Thea gathered in the bunker.

"No clue, but he told me that he was on his way back from Nanda Parbat, so I have my suspicions." John said.

"Well, would you mind sharing with the rest of the class?" Rory asked.

"No need. I'm back and I brought an old friend." Oliver said as he walked in through the back entrance and both John and Thea caught their breath at the sight of Laurel Lance, alive and well, walking in with him.

"Laurel." Thea said as she ran into her surrogate big sister's arms.

"Hey Speedy." Laurel said as she hugged Thea tightly as she felt the younger Queen's tears soak into her shirt.

"I missed you so much." Thea said.

"Ollie told me that you've been keeping an eye on my dad for me. Thank you." Laurel said.

"My pleasure." Thea said with a smile as she pulled away from Laurel, who then looked on to Diggle.

"I hear that you've gone on quite a guilt trip since I've been gone that lead to Oliver having to break you out of prison." Laurel said to John, who just smiled.

"Well, regardless of whether or not what happened was my fault, I still think that if I hadn't trusted Andy, than Darhk might not have been able to kill you." John said.

"John, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for what happened and I never did." Laurel said as she hugged him and Oliver smiled as he saw John look like a ton of weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Now I think we should introduce you to the recruits." Oliver said to Laurel, who nodded.

"Okay, first we have your shadow, Evelyn Sharpe, aka, Artemis." Oliver said, introducing Evelyn.

"Nice to meet you. I hear you're the reason the whole world knows I'm the Black Canary." Laurel said to Evelyn.

"Sorry about that." Evelyn said.

"It's okay, I don't hold grudges." Laurel assured her.

"Next up we have Rory Regan, Ragman, the sole survivor of Havenrock." Oliver said.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard lots of good things about the famous Black Canary. It seems our fearless leader puts you on a bit of pedestal." Rory said.

"As he should. But anyways, why exactly do you have the codename Ragman?" Laurel asked curiously.

"Because his suit are these ancient magical rags that he can manipulate." Oliver said.

"Cool, so who's next?" Laurel asked.

"This is Rene Ramirez, or as we call him, Wild Dog, because he's basically our loose cannon." Oliver said.

"Interesting." Laurel said as she shook Rene's hand.

"And finally, you remember Curtis." Oliver said.

"Good to see you again." Laurel said to Curtis.

"You to." Curtis said.

"So, Oliver tells me that unlike the other tech head on this team, you actually like getting out in the field?" Laurel asked.

"Yep, my codename is Mr. Terrific." Curtis said.

"Interesting choice." Laurel said as she turned to the last member of the team and you could practically feel the tension between Laurel and Felicity.

"Hello Laurel." Felicity said.

"I thought you'd be happier to see me alive. After all, I believe you're the one who Ollie not to kill Darhk sooner and that's why he had the chance to kill me." Laurel said.

"Okay, let's not get into that right now. We still have an announcement to make and figure out how to let your dad know." Oliver said before Felicity could come back.

"I think I should go see my dad tonight, just to let him know I'm alive, though I'm going to insist that he stays in rehab." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Fine with me, but now, Evelyn, can I talk to you in private?" Oliver asked and their youngest teammate nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: In this chapter, it'll show a little difference from the Arrowverse with another thought to be dead character returning. Also, time for aliens!**

* * *

Over the next few days, Oliver moved quickly to get Laurel's declaration of death revoked, including holding a press conference announcing that she was alive and saying that her death was faked to keep her safe from Damien Darhk and HIVE and that the reason it he said that Laurel was the Black Canary was to protect the Black Canary's reputation and she had also gone missing since Laurel's death, so it seemed appropriate.

Laurel had also let her father know she was alive, though she still made him stay in rehab so that he could learn to be strong without her or Sara being his crutch. Laurel had also taken over the position as the District Attorney, with Adrian Chase standing down, knowing that Laurel was the original choice for the position was more than understanding about Oliver wanting someone that he had known for years in that type of position.

Laurel had also moved back in with Thea, since while she and Oliver were back together, since Oliver was actually living a small apartment that could only house one occupant, she chose to go back to rooming with Thea.

* * *

Anyways, right now, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Spartan were tracking Vigilante.

"Anything?" Green Arrow asked Overwatch over the comms.

"Zilch." Overwatch said.

"He's got to be here somewhere." Black Canary said.

"What are the chances the guy just decided that he had enough of this life, you know? No health insurance. He was sick of the crazy hours. I mean, bullets aren't actually that cheap, and he-." Overwatch said right as she was cut off by gunfire.

"He's here." Spartan said.

Vigilante fired off more rounds when suddenly in a streak of yellow lightning, they found themselves back at the loft with Barry.

"I'm sorry, man." Barry said to Diggle, who pulled off his helmet and went out on the balcony to puke.

"I - It's okay." John said.

"Hey." Barry said to Felicity.

"Hi, Barry." Felicity said.

"So, who was that guy?" Barry asked Oliver.

"That was Vigilante, and we nearly had him." Oliver said, annoyed and wondering what brought the Flash to Star City this time.

"You nearly had him, Ollie? It looked like he was about to "Scarface" you guys." Barry pointed out.

"Barry, is there something that I can do for you? Another evil speedster to help you with or" Oliver asked.

"Maybe, actually. That's not why I'm here, though." Barry said.

"What's so urgent that you had to rush to Star City?" Laurel asked.

"Aliens." Barry said simply.

"Aliens?" Oliver and Laurel asked at the same time.

"Aliens." Barry

"I swear to God, Barry. My life was somewhat normal before I met you." John said.

"I mean, I'm sorry. Look, okay, they're real, and they're already here, and, from what Lyla told us, it does not appear to be for peace." Barry said.

"Oh, no." Felicity said.

"Seriously Felicity?" Laurel asked.

"What, we were all thinking it." Felicity said as Thea walked in.

"Lyla knows about this?" John asked.

"Lyla yeah, she came to where are you?" Barry asked as Diggle walked away.

"I called Thea." Felicity said at Oliver's questioning look.

"Yeah, I came to have you sign this before City Council went in to mutiny, but that can totally wait. Count me in." Thea said

"For what? I thought you retired." Oliver pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's it's aliens." Tbea said like that explained everything.

"Aw, that is so cute. You guys are just gonna get together and go fight some aliens have you lost your mind? They're aliens, and there's only five of you." Felicity pointed out.

"Not if we get Sara and, you know, all the others." Laurel pointed out, since her sister was the only one who didn't know that she was alive.

"They're calling themselves the Legends." Oliver said.

"Egotistical but catchy." Thea shrugged.

"Do you know where they are?" Barry asked Oliver.

"I know where they were." Oliver said.

* * *

Both teams had gathered at an old hangar that Star labs or rather, Barry, owned, with John, Thea, Felicity, Barry and Cisco walked out in front of it.

"All right, so let me get this right. Our time-traveling buddies in a flying timeship are supposed to just pop up right here, right?" John asked.

"Yeah. This is the time and place I gave them, so if they got my message, they should be here," Felicity said as a time ship appeared right in front of them, "Right now."

"You know why I've never done drugs? It's 'cause I was always afraid I'd see weird stuff." John said, stunned.

"Okay, take everybody inside, all right? - Tell Oliver I'll be right back." Barry said.

"Where are you going?" Thea asked.

"Well, since we're fighting aliens, I figured we should get one of our own, right? You found the right Earth?" Barry asked Cisco.

"Tachyon device tracked you on Earth-38 when you met her, so you should find her there." Cisco said as he put on his goggles and opened a breach, which Barry and Cisco went through.


	5. Chapter 5

Laurel and Oliver were speaking with Iris and Caitlin when they heard a voice say "Laurel?"

Laurel turned to see her little sister standing behind her with the rest of the team standing with her.

"Sara, you didn't kill Darhk without telling us did you?" Ray asked.

"Nope, this wasn't me." Sara said.

"Then why are we seeing your dead sister standing in front of us?" Jax asked.

"Maybe because I'm not dead anymore. That's one more thing we have in common Sarabear." Laurel said with a smile.

"Wait, Sarabear?" Leonard Snart said, looking at Sara.

"If any of you call me that, it'll be the last thing you ever say." Sara said as she hugged her big sister.

"How?" Sara asked.

"You can thank your ex for that. She found a way to restore the Lazarus Pit, which she used to bring Laurel back." Oliver said.

"I missed you so much. Now I know how you felt when I died." Sara said.

"Let's try to avoid getting killed again. Deal." Laurel said.

"Deal." Sara said as she finally let go of her sister.

"So, where's Barry?" Snart asked, right as a breach opened up and Barry, Cisco and woman with blonde hair wearing a blue top with a red S on it, red skirt, red boots and a red cape came through it.

"That was awesome." the woman said.

"Hey guys, thank you all for coming." Barry said.

"Barry I thought you were bringing an alien." Oliver asked.

"And I did. Guys, this is my friend Kara Danvers, or as she's known on her earth, Supergirl." Barry said.

"What makes her so super?" Jax asked.

"Well." Barry said with a smile as he looked at Kara, who just levitated into the air and shot blue laser beams from her eyes, making the same symbol that was on her chest in the floor.

"I'm convinced." John said.

"Best team up, ever." Felicity said.

After the introductions were made, they elected Barry as their leader, even though Oliver seemed to be taking the lead.

"So, what, how are we going to train to fight aliens?" Thea asked.

"By using the one we have as a stand in." Oliver said.

"Maybe we should just reelect Oliver as leader. After all, he's been doing this longer than anyone." Laurel pointed out.

"Because Barry is the one who brought us all together." Oliver said, right as Felicity entered.

"I just got off the phone with Lyla. The president has been kidnapped." Felicity said.

"I don't think we should all go. This seems like a trap to me." Barry said and Oliver nodded in agreement.

"You're not suggesting we just do nothing are you?" Laurel asked.

"Of course not. We just have to be smart about it. How about Kara takes Sara, john, Thea, Ray, Firestorm and Mick to investigate the President while Oliver, Laurel, Snart, Cisco and I wait here as reserves." Barry said and they all nodded in agreement.

While they waited, Laurel decided to try and learn more Snart's relationship with her sister.

"So, Mr. Snart,what exactly are your intentions with my little sister?" Laurel asked, since it was clear that there was something going on between Sara and Snart beyond friendship.

"Excuse me?" Snart asked, trying to seem innocent.

"I can tell that there's something going between you both that's more than just friendship. So, I'll ask you again, what exactly are your intentions with my little sister." Laurel asked.

Before Snart could respond however, something caused the hangar to shake.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked as Barry, Oliver and Cisco all raced in, fully suited up.

"We need to get outside, now." Barry said.

"Wait, what's happening?" Snart asked.

"My guess would be alien mind control, now let's move now." Oliver said.

Laurel and Snart both nodded and after grabbing their gear and Laurel changing into her suit, headed outside to see the rest of the team preparing to attack them.

"Now I understand why Oliver said mind control." Laurel said as she watched her own sister glare at her and look like she was about to skewer them.

"Cisco, if we keep them occupied, can you find whatever it is that the Dominators are using to control them?" Barry asked.

"Maybe, if you can keep one of them still, I can vibe off that." Cisco said.

"Let's do it." Oliver said.

After a brief battle that ended with Barry luring Supergirl to the abandoned salt mine, using her speed and strength to destroy the mind control device and Wally being injured by a dominator while saving Laurel's life.

Now the heroes were gathered outside Star Labs, excluding Supergirl, who was now searching the city for anymore mind control devices.

"So, what do we do now?" Ray asked.

"We call Lyla and tell her these Dominators aren't here peacefully." Oliver said and they all nodded.

However, suddenly a beam of light came came down and abducted Sara.

"SARA!!" Laurel screamed, right as the beam abducted John and Thea were also abducted.

"Everyone inside." Barry shouted.

Another beam came down and abducted Ray.

Nearly everyone was inside, however, before Oliver could, another beam came down and got him.

Barry tried to run and save Oliver, but for once, the Flash was too slow as Oliver was abducted to.

"Oliver." Barry shouted as he looked to the skies hopelessly.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what exactly happened?" Rory asked as and Curtis walked around the Bunker while Rene did the Salmon ladder, pretending to be Oliver Queen.

"All Felicity said on the phone was that Oliver, John and Thea were abducted by aliens, she actually made that sound normal, and now she and Laurel are on their way back to Star City. I've got every traffic cam from here to Central City looking for them." Curtis said.

"Yeah, like traffic cams are gonna help against alien invaders." Rene said.

"You know what? It'll probably help more than you trying to pretend to be Oliver Queen." Curtis said sarcastically.

"Nothing to pretend about. Got to keep in shape so when these E.T.s show up I can kick their collective asses." Rene said cockily.

"Yeah. You'll have better luck on the salmon ladder. Man, my whole life, I have been searching for encounters of extraterrestrial life. Now that I've found it, I find that they're not advanced at all, they're just mean, I can't believe it." Curtis said.

"Yeah, well, try to start believing it." Laurel said as she and Felicity entered the bunker with Cisco who quickly introduced himself Rory, Curtis and Rene, who did not seem to care for the fact that Cisco was a metahuman.

"I need something to vibe off of." Cisco said.

"What about Oliver's old bow?" Laurel suggested and Felicity nodded as she went off to retrieve it.

"You think Oliver's okay?" Curtis asked Laurel.

"It's not the first time he's disappeared under mysterious circumstances before and he always comes back, I don't see why this time should be any different." Laurel said as Felicity came back with Oliver's broken old bow.

"Try not to break it any more than it already is broken." Felicity said.

Cisco nodded as he placed his on the bow and instantly began to vibe.

"I saw them. They're in some kind of stasis, like a ship. It's, uh, a little "alien," a little "Star Trek"- J.J. Abrams style- and a whole lot of tech." Cisco said.

"You said tech!" Felicity interjected, much to Laurel's annoyance.

"Yes, I said tech. It's an alien spaceship, Felicity. These guys aren't amateurs." Cisco said.

"I think where she's going is if we had some we might be able to download some Intel off it, like, including everyone's location." Curtis said and Laurel's annoyance faded instantly.

"Yes." Felicity confirmed.

"Hold, please." Cisco said as he went to check his pack.

"What about this? I took it off the Dominator ship that crashed in Central City." Cisco as he returned

"You what?!" Felicity asked.

"We're gonna hack alien tech. This is seriously the best day of my entire life!" Curtis said.

"Aside from the fact that our friends have been abducted by aliens who probably want to kill them all." Laurel pointed.

"Must you ruin everything?" Curtis asked Laurel.

"Hey, with Oliver and John gone, that makes me in charge, since I outrank you all experience wise and I'm being realistic." Laurel said as Curtis retrieved something.

"I'm so conflicted. You know, on the one hand, I get to hack actual extraterrestrial technology, but on the other hand, E. T.s are real, but unfortunately, they're dickwads who are gonna kill us." Curtis said

"Don't worry. It's gonna work out." Rory said

"You're not gonna tell me God has a plan, are you? Look.I respect your religion and all.

I just find it a little hard to believe that there's some divine plan to the universe which also includes space monsters." Curtis said

"What's that?" Laurel asked, finally addressing the gadget Curtis was holding.

"I like to call it my 3PO processor. I am fluent in over 6 million forms of communication." Curtis said.

"And it speaks Dominator?" Cisco asked.

"I didn't specifically program it for that, but in my defense, I didn't know the Dominators even existed. Let's see if it works. I feel like Elliot in "E.T." "It's working, it's working!" Curtis said.

"Your tech guy quotes movies, huh? Real original." Cisco said as they plugged the device into the Dominator tech, just for it to explode.

"What happened?" Rene asked

"We made an idiot move that's what happened." Cisco said.

"Explain." Laurel said.

"We tried to plug humantech into an alien power source, of course it overloaded." Curtis said.

"How do we fix that problem?" Laurel asked.

"We need a router, something that can handle the dominator juice." Felicity said.

"Van Horn Industries was working on a prototype for NASA almost a year ago, maybe they've perfected it by now." Curtis suggested, prompting Felicity to do a quick check.

"Oh they've perfected it alright. So much so that someone's already to stolen it." Felicity said.

"Well, can you figure out who?" Laurel asked.

"According to SCPD reports, it's a doctor named Laura Washington." Felicity said after doing some more digging.

"Doctor? That doesn't make any sense." Curtis said.

"It does if she's been artificially augmenting herself with stolen technology because why would the universe make anything easy?" Felicity complained.

"It says here implants give her enhanced strength, stamina, and electricity-based powers. That's nothing we can't handle." Curtis said.

"Actually, that sounds like everything we can't handle." Laurel said.

"Come on Laurel, this may be our shot at finding Oliver and everybody else." Curtis said.

"That's why I'm calling in reinforcements." Laurel said as she pulled out her phone.

Oliver, John, Thea, Sara and Ray were had just gotten in one of the Dominators' ships and had escaped from the mothership. Unfortunately, none of them knew how to pilot it, so they were just drifting in space while being pursued by the entire dominator fleet.

"Really hoping one of us can figure how to fly this thing, otherwise it won't matter that we escaped, we'll still be dead." Oliver said.

However, it seems that was unnecessary as suddenly the Waverider appeared and pulled them in with it's tractor beam.

When the doors opened, Sara and Ray were relieved to find that they were in the cargo bay of their timeship.

"Oliver, nice clothes, shop at an alien GAP?" Nate Heywood joked.

"Not funny." Oliver grumbled as they all made their way aboard the ship.

"Lucky for you guys, the Waverider has a room that can replicate old clothes and weapons. Hi, I'm Nate Heywood." Nate said, mostly for John and Thea's benefit.

"Hi. Thea, and-and this is exactly twice as many spaceships as I ever thought I'd be on." Thea said.

"Well, actually, it's a time ship." Sara corrected.

"How'd you find us?" Oliver asked.

"I didn't. Your nerd army back on Earth did." Nate said.

"I'm gonna take Dig to the med bay, have Gideon fix him up." Sara said as she guided Dig, who was injured away.

"Whoever the hell Gideon is." John grumbled through the pain.

"Oh. Get Out!" Thea said as she, Oliver, Ray and Nate made their way to the bridge.

"Thanks for the save." Oliver said.

"No problem." Nate said.

"Except for all of our other problems." Ray said.

"Like what, Ray?" Oliver asked.

"After we woke up, I got a look at the tech the Dominators were using to keep us under. They're using a neuromorphic interface similar to how I manipulate the atom suit." Ray said.

"And-and wait." Thea asked.

"What does that mean? : Oliver asked.

"I-I think the shared hallucination was to keep our minds occupied while the Dominators-." Ray said before pausing.

"While the Dominators what?" Oliver asked.

"Well, while they probed our subconscious. I'm guessing looking for Intel. Wait. Maybe they didn't choose us at random. Maybe they chose us because we couldn't fight back." Ray said.

"Because none of you are metahumans." Nate realized.

"Bigger question- what Intel were they after? What is their plan?" Oliver asked.

""Klic-clac-to Nick-lava shack-too Gesundheit. Sounds like the beginning of a not-so-funny joke, but, Gideon." Ray asked.

"Translating." The AI said.

"Did you ever think that our lives would really get this weird?" Thea asked Oliver, who just shrugged.

"The phrase loosely translates to "We are nearing completion of the weapon."" Gideon said.

"What weapon?" Nate asked.

"I'm afraid I have no idea, but I'm tracking the Dominator mothership you escaped from, and it appears to be on a direct course for Earth." Gideon said.

Sorry if you were expecting to see inside the Dominator's hallucination, but it's pretty much the same as it was in the episode.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oliver." Laurel said, hugging her boyfriend.

"Hey, I'm fine. And thanks for helping me get my sister home." Oliver said to Nate as they, Sara, John and Ray entered the hangar.

"Yeah man." Nate said.

"So, what's our status?" Oliver asked Barry, Kara and Felicity joined them.

"Not much, since the Dominators little visit to mess with our heads." Barry said.

"Why would they do that?" Nate asked as Stein joined them.

"What if they were trying to pit us against each other, in order to gain intel about meta-humans?" Kara suggested.

"Man, I wish they would just send us an IM with a questionnaire." Felicity asked, just to see Laurel's exasperated and annoyed look.

"Well metas pose the biggest threat to their invasion, it would make sense that they'd want to get to know their enemy." Kara said.

"By kidnapping people, perhaps they were searching your minds for potential metahuman vulnerabilities." Stein suggested.

"I think it's time return the favor." Oliver said.

"What you want to kidnap one of them?" John asked.

"Yeah ever since we fought off the one ship they've kind of been in short supply." Barry said.

"Actually, I know where we can find one." Nate said as he led them all over to the monitors.

"I've been reviewing old army footage of their first encounter with the Dominators and I think I've pegged the fight to, Redmond Oregon, 1951." Nate said as he showed them all the army footage that Lyla had already shown Team Flash.

"You're suggesting that we travel back to 1951 to abduct a Dominator to determine their intentions." Stein asked.

"They kidnapped us, seems fair." Sara said.

"I could take Amaya and Mick." Nate said.

"Do it." Oliver said.

"Time travel, I'm so in." Cisco said.

"Now hold on a second, Caitlin and Professor Stein have been talking about a way to take down the Dominators, they could probably use your help." Barry said.

"Pass. Besides, we called in Harry, Jesse and Rathaway, I think between all those brains, they can figure something out." Cisco said.

"Wait, you never mentioned you called in reinforcements." Oliver said to Barry.

"That's because most of them are the science type, aside from Jesse and someone else who is not here yet." Barry said.

"Sorry I'm late." A familiar voice said.

Oliver turned and a smile came to his face as he saw Roy Harper standing behind them.

"Roy." Oliver said.

"Did you really think I'd let you do this without me?" Roy asked with a smile.

"Go with the Legends so you can get a new suit, since Thea took her's back to Star City with her and we don't have time for her to bring it to you." Oliver said and Roy nodded as he headed out with Nate and Mick.

"And, uh, the new president called, which would be cool under different circumstances, but she wants to meet with us." Barry said and Oliver nodded.

"Let's bring Laurel, Ray and Sara as backup." Oliver said.

"What about me, I can be backup." Kara suggested.

"Can I talk to you about something? I would like to minimize your involvement in this." Oliver said.

"Why? Because I'm an alien? I also happen to be your biggest weapon." Kara pointed out.

"It's not personal, but you're an unknown quantity." Oliver began, just to have Kara cut him off.

"Really, because it feels pretty personal." Kara said.

"Kara, when I started living this life, it was just me. I was going up against human threats that I could handle. Then it was metahumans, and I can handle that. Now I learn that there are multiple Earths, and I was brainwashed aboard an alien spacecraft I am sure that was unnerving, but I don't, I don't get unnerved. But when I go up against something new, I pull back. Right or wrong, it's who I am. And right now, I'm looking to reclaim some normal in my life and aliens does not fit in with it. Please, stay here." Oliver said.

Kara looked like she was about to punch him and show him just how much she had been holding back during training when Laurel walked up to run interference.

"Kara, it really isn't personal, but maybe you should wait here as field support in case we receive any attacks while the rest of us are gone." Laurel said, playing peacemaker.

Kara nodded, still looking pissed off before walking away.

After both teams returned from failed missions with Barry wanting to surrender himself to the Dominators.

"What's this about Barry surrendering himself. I mean, I get why they have a beef with metahumans, but what's so special about Barry? He uses his powers for good." Nate asked.

"Apparently they think Barry poses the biggest threat to them, since he's used his powers to not only run back in time, but you remember that black hole that opened up over Central City 2 years ago?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, wait, that was Barry?" Laurel asked.

"Not exactly, but it was a side effect of his powers when he ran back in time for what I think was the second time in his life, which created portals to an alternate Earth. I'm guessing that's what brought them here in the first place." Cisco explained.

"Still, Oliver's trying to talk him out it." Sara said.

"And if he does what's the collateral damage of the meta bomb?" Nate asked.

"Projected casualty count is about 2 million non metahumans." Cisco said.

"Okay, so let's try negotiating with him?" Nate suggested and Cisco looked at him incredulously.

"I don't know if you've noticed but our last chat with them didn't go so well." Cisco pointed out.

"What've we got to lose?" Nate asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't rule it out." Laurel proposed.

"Then make it fast," Diggle said as he and Jax walked in, "we've got incoming."

Cisco turned to the computer and started typing. They turned to the various screens behind them to see a map of the earth that showed projectiles all over it.

"We've got Dominator ships coming in worldwide." Diggle warned them.

"Including Central City." Jax added.

"They're not moving or anything, they're just sitting there." Cisco added quickly.

"For now." Diggle said grimly.

"So much for the truce secret agent man worked out." Ray said sarcastically.

"They're trying to leverage us into handing Barry over." Laurel said.

"Contact the Dominators." Sara said and Cisco and Nate nodded.

"Barry, this is suicide. Don't do this." Oliver tried to reason with his friend.

"All of this has happened because of me. This is my chance to make it right." Barry said firmly.

"Barry, I get wanting to make things right, but this is not the way. If you want redemption, than do it by protecting Central City, not giving yourself up to The Dominators!" Oliver shouted.

"My mind's made up Oliver. And it's show time," Barry looked up as the others gathered behind them, "this isn't up for debate guys. It's not even a close call guys. I turn myself over to The Dominators; they leave the rest of the world alone. It's simple."

"Barry, it doesn't matter what you've done. You can't do this." Diggle tried reasoning with him.

"It's been an honor to know all of you, to fight alongside of you. Now it's up to you to keep our home safe." Barry told them.

Barry turned around and began walking away when something happened. Kara slammed down on the ground in front of him and crossed her arms, becoming an impenetrable wall. Hearing the sling of a bow string, Barry turned back to see Oliver and Roy aiming their bows at him, Diggle pointing his gun, Snart aiming his cold gun, Mick aiming his heat gun, and Laurel had her side batons out, all ready to fight him.

"You can't stop us all Barry," Oliver told him, "we're not gonna let you do this."

"Listen Red," Mick began, "I don't like you. But when you got a crew, you don't take a hit for the rest."

"That was actually pretty inspiring," Barry laughed, "up until the point where Mick compared us to a bunch of criminals."

"According to The Dominators, we might as well be." Amaya pointed out.

"And maybe they're right. Maybe we do more harm than good, but this is our chance to find out." Nate added.

"Yo," Everyone looked over to see Jax and Sara walking over, "you know that Dominator ship in Central City?"

"It's opening up." Sara announced.

"Here we go." Oliver said grimly.

"Oh man," Cisco said as he rushed over to the computers, "Dominator ships are opening up all over the world! And something really big is falling to earth really fast!"

"It's the Meta-bomb." Barry realized.

"Why would they send the drop ships on us if they're just gonna blow us up?" Ray wondered.

"Because the ships are a distraction to keep us from stopping the Meta-bomb." Oliver realized.


	8. Chapter 8

After Cisco and Sara left in the Waverider to try and stop the metabomb, everyone else was preparing for the fight they were about to begin.

"We have to keep the Dominators at bay." Oliver said.

"This might help." Professor Stein said as he approached them with a round device with a red button on it.

"I've mass produced a small device that when activated will cause indescribable agony. Not the nicest invention, but then again, this is war." Stein said.

"Nice work." Barry said.

"The only caveat of course is that if we activated the weapons before all the devices are placed on the Dominators, they'll know what we're up to." Stein warned.

"We're gonna have to do this fast." Oliver said, looking at Barry.

"The only way I know how." Barry said with a smile.

The Flash and Green Arrow were standing on a rooftop alongside Black Canary, Spartan, Arsenal, Heat Wave, Captain Cold, Steel and Vixen as Firestorm, Atom and Supergirl flew over them.

"Here they come." Green Arrow said as Dominators beamed in.

"Time to end this." The Flash said as they all raced towards the Dominators with Green Arrow and Arsenal firing arrows, Heat Wave, Captain Cold and Spartan fired their guns, Steel steeling up, Atom firing his compressed light beams, Firestorm shooting, well, fire, and Supergirl using her heat vision on the Dominators and Flash using his speed to plant Professor Stein's nano weapons.

Once they actually began to engage, Black Canary began striking the Dominators with her batons like crazy while Steel and Vixen just used their first.

"Fry you freaks." Heat Wave shouted as he blasted the Dominators with fire.

"I see Sara certainly has interesting friends." Black Canary said to Green Arrow as they fought back to back. He just nodded in agreement before he was grabbed by the quiver by a Dominator and thrown back, much to Black Canary's horror.

Thankfully, Supergirl swooped in and grabbed him before bringing him back to safety, causing Green Arrow to think that maybe he'd been a bit too quick to judge her before she set him back down, nodded at him and took off again.

"Good job planting Professor Stein's nanoweapons guys but we've still got Dominators all over the country. This looks like a job for Supergirl." Overwatch said over the comms.

With that both Supergirl and Flash took off as Flash said over the comms "Thanks Felicity, I'm not the least bit insulted by that."

Green Arrow chuckled as he listened to Overwatch attempt to cover up what she'd said, right as Firestorm took off to deal with the meta bomb.

"Okay the devices are being planted, let me know when I can bring the pain." Overwatch said.

"Do it." The Flash said over the comms.

"Done." Overwatch said a minute later as Dominators screamed in agony as Flash and Supergirl returned.

"They're retreating." Steel said as the Dominators beamed back up to their ship.

"Guys, it's not just them, it's all around the world." Overwatch said.

"What about the superhero bomb?" Heat Wave asked, right as they saw Firestorm transmute the bomb into water.

"They did it." Green Arrow said.

"No Oliver." Supergirl said.

"We all did it." Flash said.

After the battle, the President wanted to honor all of the heroes who'd fought in the battle. Initially Snart, Mick, John and Roy had decided to decline, due to them all being wanted men, but then the President surprised them by rewarding their actions with presidential pardons, which they had all accepted since John and Roy were innocent and Snart and Mick just wanted the get out jail free card.

Now they all stood left to right, Arsenal, Spartan, Captain Cold, Atom, Black Canary, Supergirl, Flash, Green Arrow, Vibe, White Canary, Heat Wave, Firestorm.

"Many responsibilities have fallen to me since the President's passing at the beginning of this crisis. Sobering, sad responsibilities. This is not one of them. Today, it is my distinct honor to bestow upon you a small acknowledgement of the great debt that the world owes to you all. Although your brave efforts must remain a secret, know that, metahuman or not, masked or not, each and every one of you is a hero." The President said.

After the ceremony and the after party, which included Kara telling Agent Smith that he'd been reassigned to Antarctica, Thea reuniting with Roy by running into his arms and kissing him, Oliver apologizing to Kara for the way he acted around her after his little abduction and Cisco giving Kara a gadget that allow her to pop back and forth between earths when she needed to, which she used to return home and Sara having one last warm moment with Laurel with Oliver promising to keep Laurel safe and Laurel finally getting Sara to confess that she and Snart were dating before the Legends left and now team Arrow had returned to Star City.

Oliver and Laurel entered Oliver's apartment and Laurel decided that she had to ask.

"So what happened?" Laurel asked.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"When the Dominators abducted you, what happened?" Laurel asked.

"They put us in a shared hallucination of a perfect life." Oliver said.

"And what exactly made it so perfect?" Laurel asked.

"It showed me what my life would've been like if I'd never gotten on the Queen's Gambit. My parents were alive, Tommy was alive, Roy wasn't on the run, John was actually the hood and his brother was still alive, Ray was engaged to Felicity, Sara was living with Snart in Central City as a movie director, Malcolm was not insane." Oliver said.

"And what about me?" Laurel asked.

Oliver smiled at her and said "We were engaged. It was actually our rehearsal dinner when we started to snap out of it."

"So your perfect world definitely includes me?" Laurel asked.

"My life already is perfect. And by that I mean it's full. But yes, if I haven't already made it abundantly clear to you by now, you are my whole world and I love you with all my heart." Oliver said as he kissed her.

"So you don't regret leaving that life? I mean you would've been happy." Laurel said.

"But my life would not have been full. Besides, once I remembered, I knew I had to come home to you." Oliver said.

Laurel smiled as she wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and kissed him before letting things progress.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ollie, where are you taking me for our date night?" Laurel asked as she and Oliver drove through what looked like a residential neighborhood.

"Well, even though that we still have a week left until Christmas, I decided to give you my present now." Oliver said.

"And why's that?" Laurel asked.

"You'll see in a minute." Oliver said as he pulled up in front of a house that had a for sale sign in it's front yard.

"What are we doing here?" Laurel asked.

"This is home. Or at least it can be." Oliver said.

"What?" Laurel asked, confused.

"I've been thinking a lot about the future. Our future to be specific and especially after what the Dominators showed me, I realized that I don't want to go slower. So, if you're ready, maybe we could speed things up a bit." Oliver said and Laurel understood what that meant.

"You sure we're ready to get a place together?" Laurel asked.

"Well, I've already, gotten most of the paperwork to buy the place, I just want to make sure that you're ready for that before I filled them out." Oliver said as he reached behind his seat and pulled a folder of forms and handed them to her.

"I've already filled out my part of the forms, but I wanted to give you the choice about it before I just assumed." Oliver said as Laurel took a look at the forms.

"How exactly can you afford this. I mean I know you're the mayor, but still, you can't have gotten enough money from that gig to afford the place yet." Laurel said.

"That's right I didn't tell you. I'm rich again." Oliver said.

"How exactly is that?" Laurel asked.

"I talked to Ray the last time he was here and since he technically stole my money, he agreed to approve a bank transfer of all my assets that were tied into Queen Consolidated back to me." Oliver said.

"Well, that answers that. But still, getting a place together is a really big step and the last time we were at it, you cheated on me with Sara." Laurel said.

"Look, I get that it's a big decision, so you don't have to answer right now. Just take some time and think about it. Now, I believe we have dinner reservations to get to." Oliver said.

Laurel smiled at how understanding he was being and kissed him as they drove off.

* * *

"So, how was your date?" Thea asked with a knowing smile as Laurel entered the apartment.

"You knew what he was planning didn't you?" Laurel asked her.

"Yeah I did, though it doesn't seem like you had the reaction I thought you would. Especially considering how often you've been spending the night at Ollie's." Thea said.

"Look Thea, I really want to believe that Oliver and I are ready for this step, it's just, the last time we were at this place." Laurel said and Thea caught on.

"Everything went to hell." Thea said.

"Yeah, so I'm a little weary about going down that path again." Laurel said.

"Look Laurel, I'm not saying you don't have grounds to be suspicious, but Oliver has proven that he's a different person now than he was before and I think that this time, he's actually ready to take that step with you. But, just for the sake of asking it, how did he react when you told him that you weren't sure?" Thea asked.

"He understood why I wasn't sure if I was ready to take that step." Laurel said, right as her phone went off.

"What's that?" Thea asked.

"Text from Ollie. Prometheus has been spotted at Star City park. The rest of the team is already en route to engage. I gotta go. Wanna tag along?" Laurel asked.

"Thanks, but I think I got my fill of wearing a hood when Aliens invaded." Thea said.

Laurel nodded as she headed out.

* * *

When Black Canary arrived at the scene, she found that she was late to the party with the rest of the team already engaging Prometheus.

"Sorry I'm late." Black Canary said.

"No worries. We were just getting warmed up." Green Arrow as he fired at Prometheus.

"This does not look good." Wild dog said.

"Try your Canary cry." Green Arrow said to Black Canary, who nodded.

But when she tried, nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Black Canary asked.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have a contingency for that?" Prometheus said as he held up a device that frequency of her cry.

"We have to take that device out of play." Spartan said.

"Or maybe Mr. Terrific can modify my device to be immune to the jammer." Black Canary said.

"Worth a shot." Green Arrow said.

Black Canary took off her sonic device and tossed it over to Mr. Terrific, only to watch Prometheus fire an arrow and destroy it.

"So much for that gadget." Black Canary said.

"We'll repair it later." Green Arrow said as he jumped out from his cover and actually engaged Prometheus.

"They're evenly matched." Spartan said.

"Yeah, it's as if Prometheus has all the same training he does." Arsenal agreed.

"Can we figure out how they're evenly matched when they're not fighting." Black Canary said as she pulled out her batons and tried to attack to Prometheus to, but she was outmatched and knocked back onto the ground.

Prometheus then turned his attention to Black Canary.

"You should not be alive Ms. Lance. Allow me to correct that." Prometheus said as he raised his sword to her.

"No!" Green Arrow shouted.

However, suddenly Black Canary screamed and let out a huge blast of sonic energy, which knocked Prometheus back.

The blast also sent Green Arrow flying back.

"Well, that's new." Spartan said as Prometheus got to his feet and walked over to Green Arrow, who was still off balance from the cry.

"Now this is a sight to behold. The mighty Green Arrow at my mercy." Prometheus said.

"Do it. Kill me." Green Arrow said.

"I'm not going to kill you yet. That would be too kind. No, I want to destroy you utterly. But while this won't kill you, it'll hurt like hell." Prometheus said as he pulled out his sword and stabbed Green Arrow in the stomach.

"No!" Black Canary shouted as Prometheus pulled his sword out and used a smoke bomb to cover his escape.

"The bastard got away." Spartan said.

"Who cares about that? He's lost a lot of blood." Black Canary said as she ran up to her boyfriend.

"We need to get him to an ER now." Arsenal said.

"We need to change and call an ambulance." Spartan said.

"Arsenal, take Wilddog and Rahman and see if you can track Prometheus down. Terrific and Spartan, stay here with me." Black Canary said.

They all nodded as they split up.


	10. Chapter 10

Laurel, John and Thea were currently waiting in a hallway of Starling General, waiting for Oliver's doctor to come out.

"Any word from Roy on the Prometheus hunt?" Thea asked.

"They searched a whole block before determining that he escaped. I told them to call off the search." John said as Dr. Lamb came out.

"Well?" Laurel asked.

"He'll be fine. It appears that the throwing star killer was not aiming to kill him, as all of his vital organs have been missed, though he did hit a few blood vessels." Dr. Lamb said.

"But he'll be okay?" Laurel asked.

"A few days of rest and recovery in here for observation and then he should be fine." Dr. Lamb said.

"What exactly is the cover story for this attack?" Thea asked.

"A version of the truth. The mayor was taking a walk through Star City park when he was attacked by the throwing star killer. I'm assuming that as his new detail, Mr. Diggle can back this up." Dr. Lamb said since John had become Oliver's new security detail after he was pardoned.

"Of course." John said.

"Can we see him?" Thea asked.

"He's been asking for you." Dr. Lamb said and all 3 of them nodded as they entered Oliver's room.

"Hey." Oliver said.

"I thought you promised to work on these thank god you're not dead moments." Thea said as she walked up to her brother.

"Not my fault. Laurel knocked me off balance." Oliver said.

"What do you mean Laurel knocked you off balance?" Thea asked.

"What he means is that it appears that Laurel has an actual canary cry without her sonic device." John said.

"Oh." Thea said.

"Yeah, that's another thing to figure out later." Laurel said.

"Maybe it has to do with how you came back from the dead." Thea suggested.

"I don't know, but why don't we worry about that later, like when Oliver is not on bed rest." Laurel said.

"Uh, Dig, why don't we leave these 2 alone." Thea said and John nodded in agreement as they left.

"Well I'm getting a bit of deja vu." Oliver said with a small smile.

"Except our roles are reversed this time." Laurel said.

"It should've been me the first time." Oliver said.

"Oliver, don't do that to yourself." Laurel said.

"I can't help it." Oliver said.

"It wasn't your fault. Just like how the only person to blame for you being in here is Prometheus, the only person to blame for my death is Damien Darhk." Laurel said as she took his hand in her own.

"Darhk didn't just kill you to get back at your father. He did it to hurt me." Oliver said.

"Oliver, don't think like that. Just focus on the fact that I'm alive and we're together." Laurel said.

"Well, when we got back together, I forgot all the baggage that came with that and I rushed in." Oliver said.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"The house. It was a dumb move and you weren't ready for that and I rushed things. I'm sorry." Oliver said.

"Oliver, it was not a dumb move. It was incredibly sweet and romantic and the only reason I hesitated is because I was afraid that things might go the same way they did the last time we got to this stage." Laurel said.

Oliver looked at her and said "Laurel, I don't blame you for being cautious, but still, no matter what you decide, know that it won't change how I feel about you."

Laurel smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"I have to go home. Get some rest and I'll come by tomorrow." Laurel said softly as she walked out.

Later on that night, Thea was on her way back to her room from the bathroom when she noticed the light in the kitchen was still on.

"Laurel?" Thea asked as she entered to see her roommate sitting at the table with the real estate papers in front of her.

"What are you still doing up this late." Thea asked her.

"Couldn't sleep. I have too much on my mind." Laurel said.

"Like say the possibility of moving into an actual house with the man you love." Thea said.

"Thea, it's not just that I'm cautious about whether or not things will go the way they did the last we got to this stage, I'm scared about what I might do to him." Laurel said.

"What?" Thea asked.

"Thea, I have this power that I have no how I got or how to control it. What if I wind up killing him by accident. I don't think I could live with myself if I accidentally hurt or worse, killed, the love of my life. Thea, tonight alone proved that my powers can hurt him and he nearly got killed." Laurel said and Thea finally understood Laurel's hesitations.

"Laurel, if we let fear stop us from doing everything we want to do, than this city would've been destroyed years ago." Thea said.

Laurel still looked a bit apprehensive.

"Look, if you're still that nervous about using your scream, then talk to STAR Labs. I'm sure that they have some kind of technology that they can install in the walls of the house to dampen your powers when you're at home." Thea suggested.

Laurel smiled and said "You are a genius."

"It's about time someone realized that." Thea said, just to have Laurel roll her eyes as she pulled out her phone.

The next day, Laurel was visiting Oliver in the hospital and she was prepared to tell him her decision.

"Hey you." Oliver said with a smile.

"Hey, I just wanted to check on you before I headed to work." Laurel said with a smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's something you have to tell me." Oliver said.

"Because there is. I've made my decision regarding that house." Laurel said.

"Okay, and it is?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I've decided that as long as we take certain precautions, especially regarding my new ability, then yes, I think I'm ready to take that step to." Laurel said and Oliver smiled at her as she leaned down and kissed him.

"So, while you heal up, I'm going to get everything finalized with the purchase and begin the move." Laurel said.

"You always think ahead." Oliver said with a smile.

"I have to get to work, I'll stop by later." Laurel said as she kissed him before heading out.


	11. Chapter 11

Laurel was driving over to her future home to check on the remodel she and Oliver were having done, since she'd gotten Cisco to come out and install a sonic dampener in the house, which was designed to run off the house's electrical grid without raising suspicion. Laurel had also spoke with Oliver and in order to avoid people asking what exactly was remodeled, she got the permits and hired a crew to add a pool to their very big backyard.

Anyways, Laurel had just pulled up to the house to see that Cisco was walking out.

"Well?" Laurel asked.

"It's done. Now the worst your scream can do when you're inside the house is hurt someone's eardrums." Cisco said.

"Thank you Cisco." Laurel said.

"My pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to Central City." Cisco said as he pulled out his goggles and and made sure no one else was looking before he opened up a breach and jumped through.

"Well, that's useful." Laurel said as she walked from her car up to the new house so she could begin unpacking her stuff, since she wanted the house to be all set by the time Oliver got out of the hospital, though considering he was discharged tomorrow, she doubted that would be the case.

After Oliver was discharged from the hospital and he and Laurel finished moving into their new home, which they had also decorated for Christmas.

Now it was Christmas Eve and the team was preparing to do their own version of Santa Claus as Laurel entered the bunker, a sack over her shoulder.

"Laurel, what's that you got there?" John asked.

"In the spirit of Christmas, I come bearing gifts." Laurel said as she began handing out gifts.

"Not that I'm complaining, but isn't this a day early?" Rene asked.

"Since my sister Sara was born on December 25th, it kind of became a Lance family tradition to celebrate Christmas a day early, in order to keep Sara from feeling like her birthday was any less important, so we celebrated Christmas on the 24th and celebrated Sara's birthday on the 25th. And since Sara is currently off time traveling and my dad is in rehab, you guys are also my family, so I figured I might as well carry on the tradition with you guys." Laurel said as she handed out gifts.

"This is really sweet Laurel. Speaking of your dad, have you visited him recently?" John asked.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier today. He's doing well." Laurel said.

"Any chance of him coming home for Christmas?" John asked.

"Funny you should mention that." Laurel said as her father entered the bunker.

"Quentin, you're looking well." John said, surprised.

"Yeah well, that's the thing about rehab. It's a long process until it ain't." Quentin said with a smile as Oliver and Thea entered the bunker.

"Quentin" Thea said happily as she went and hugged him.

"Hey Thea. Thank you so much for making me go to rehab. You were right. I needed it." Quentin said.

"I'm surprised you got out so soon. I was honestly expecting you be in there at least till new years." Thea said.

"Well, once I found out that Laurel was alive, it was like something inside me clicked. But I still stayed for her." Quentin said as he looked at his daughter, who smiled at him.

"And I'm glad you did, since now I know that if something were to happen to me or to Sara again, you won't go off the deep end." Laurel said as she hugged him.

"It's a good thing to, since I could really use my deputy mayor back." Oliver said.

"Looking forward to it." Quentin said as he and Oliver shook hands.

"So dad, did you ever think that one day Oliver Queen of all people would be your boss?" Laurel asked with a smirk.

"Very funny Laurel." Quentin said.

"I'm not getting the joke." Rene said.

Oliver chuckled before saying "You'd never guess this now, but Quentin here didn't like me. He thought I was just a spoiled billionaire playboy who would never amount to anything. He never approved of my relationship with Laurel and I'm honestly kind of surprised you didn't punch me after I got back from Lian Yu."

"Don't get me wrong I thought about it, repeatedly, but then I realized that would probably do more to me than it would to you." Quentin said.

"So that's why you tried to convict Oliver as the Hood. You wanted an excuse to hurt him without looking biased." Thea said.

"Well, to be fair it turns out I was right to do that since he was." Quentin said.

"True, but now that I think about it, there's someone in this room that you owe an apology." Oliver said.

"Who?" Quentin asked.

"Me." Roy said simply.

Quentin took a deep breath before saying "Roy, I am sorry had you imprisoned for being the Arrow while also not putting you protective custody."

"Apology accepted." Roy said.

"Good, now, if we're all friends again, I believe we have a city to protect, we can open gifts when we get back." Oliver said, right as the computers beeped.

"Felicity, what's going on?" Oliver asked as Felicity took a look at the computers.

"It looks like Prometheus has decided to end his break and has gone right back to killing." Felicity said.

"Okay, but where exactly?" John asked.

"It looks like, Palmer Tech." Felicity said.

"It looks like he's getting into the bad guy's habit of using our family's former company and it's technology to hurt people." Thea said.

"Let's go." Oliver said.

"Oh, Laurel, before I forget, I got you an extra Christmas present." Curtis said as he handed a box to Laurel.

Laurel opened it to see that Curtis had repaired her sonic device.

"Thanks Curtis, but I don't need the sonic device anymore." Laurel said.

"I know, but I modified it so that rather than allowing you to project a sonic scream, it will allow you to more efficiently focus your sonic scream and bypass sonic dampeners." Curtis explained.

"Sick." Laurel said as she, Oliver, John and Roy all headed towards the mannequins and Curtis, Rory, Rene and Evelyn went to go get their suits.


	12. Chapter 12

"Nice to know they haven't changed this place much." Mr. Terrific said as he and Wilddog entered his former lab.

"Think about that later. If Prometheus is here, he's got to be after something important." Green Arrow said over the comms as he and Black Canary took the west end.

"I'm hacked into every camera in Palmer Tech but so far no luck." Overwatch said.

"Keep searching. We need to find him before he drops anymore bodies." Green Arrow said.

"I think we've got something." Arsenal said as he and Spartan took the south end.

"Copy that, everyone converge on south end." Green Arrow said as they all headed over to that location.

"Guys, I think I finally figured out what Prometheus is after." Overwatch said as they all converged.

"What is it?" Black Canary asked.

"I think that Palmer Tech is trying to get into the anti metahuman game because I've found records of tech that can be used to stop a speedster like Barry, though why they'd do that, I don't know, but more importantly, it also looks like they've invented a sonic dampener." Overwatch said.

"A what?" Black Canary asked.

"It's a device designed to neutralize any sonic frequencies. Including your sonic cry." Overwatch said.

"Or at least he would if it weren't my little Christmas gift to you." Mr. Terrific said.

"Looks like we're field testing it a lot sooner than expected." Green Arrow said.

"Fingers crossed it works." Black Canary said, right as the lights went out.

"We've got company." Green Arrow said as Prometheus jumped down from the vents.

"Ah, just the 2 I was looking for. I wanted to test out my new toys. It turns that your old company has created some extremely useful gear to help with your downfall." Prometheus said.

"That proves it, he knows who you are." Black Canary said.

"Doesn't matter. He wants to take over the spot as Star City's newest super villain, then he can follow in the footsteps of all the others." Green Arrow said as he notched an arrow and fired.

To his surprise, Prometheus blocked it with an arrow of his own.

"Overwatch, check the Palmer Tech manifest and see what else they've developed regarding vigilantes." Black Canary said.

"On it." Overwatch said as Green Arrow and Prometheus engaged in hand to hand combat.

"Where did you learn to fight like this?" Green Arrow asked.

"I know everything you know and everything you do." Prometheus said simply.

"If that were true, you'd know I'd do this." Green Arrow said as he suddenly kneed him in the gut and put an arrow in his shoulder.

"That was clever." Prometheus admitted.

"You might want to cover your ears." Black Canary warned as she took a deep breath.

"Give me your best shot." Prometheus said as he held up something that activated.

Black Canary smirked as she let her Canary cry loose, sending him blasting back.

"Nice try." Black Canary said as she heard someone notch an arrow behind her.

"Did you really think he'd be working alone?" Artemis asked as she entered the room.

"Evelyn, what are you doing here?" Black Canary asked.

"My job." Artemis said as she fired an arrow into Black Canary's shoulder.

Rather than feeling pain, Black Canary felt something be injected into her system and the room began to spin.

"What the hell?" Green Arrow asked as he looked at Artemis.

"You're not a hero. You're a fraud. This city needs to be saved from you." Artemis said.

Green Arrow just stared at her for a second and she couldn't tell what the look on his face was.

"I thought we'd worked passed those issues." Green Arrow said.

"That was before I found out that you were serial killer." Artemis said.

"So be it." Green Arrow said as he pulled out an arrow and threw it to the ground, causing smoke to erupt.

When the smoke cleared, both the Green Arrow and Black Canary were gone.

"So, Evelyn betrayed us. That's how Prometheus knows that Laurel really is the Black Canary, John's Spartan, Roy's Arsenal, I'm Mr. Terrific, Rory's Ragman and Rene is Wilddog." Curtis said.

"Why would she betray us?" Rory asked.

"She's angry at me. She has been ever since she found out about the list." Oliver said.

"Wait, you guys know about the list?" Laurel asked.

"Yes and somehow so does Prometheus and the way we found that out is because he started killing people whose names were actually anagrams to spell out the names of other people who were on the list." Oliver said.

"That son of a bitch and I'm assuming that you guys did not take that well?" Laurel said.

"Evelyn took it worst. After all, she blames me for what happened to her parents and now she thinks I'm a hypocrite since I stopped her from killing Ruve Darhk." Oliver said.

Later on that night, Artemis was standing alone on a rooftop when she heard someone approach from behind her.

She turned and saw it was Green Arrow.

"How'd you find me?" Artemis asked.

"I never lost you. Did you really think I didn't know you double crossed us? After what happened with Laurel because we trusted the wrong person. The second I saw the look on your face, I knew you'd betray us. So I tailed you after your first meeting with Prometheus." Green Arrow said.

"Why didn't you rat me out and throw me in a cell?" Artemis asked.

"Because I saw an opportunity. The same type I saw when I discovered that Quentin was working with Darhk. We haven't been able to get close to Prometheus, but you can. You are going to lead us right to him." Green Arrow said.

"And why would I do that." Artemis asked.

"Because I can tell that you're still a good person and I'm offering you a chance to actually do something good without actually having to work at my side. Sound fair?" Green Arrow asked.

"I'll consider it." Artemis said.

"If your answer is yes, stick this in the wall outside our old training facility." Green Arrow said, tossing her a black flechette, which she caught.

"So, what happens if your girlfriend catches you doing this?" Artemis asked.

"She already knows, but she promised not to say anything, since you know what?" Green Arrow asked.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"She actually sees a bit of herself in you, so she wants to give you a chance to make this right. She thinks that you're a good person, even if I don't. And if you keep doing what you're doing, what makes you any better than the man who murdered your parents." Green Arrow asked.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"Going after me I get, but what about everyone else on the team. They have families to. Laurel has her father, who is finally getting his life back on track, she has a mother, both of whom have already had to go through the pain of losing a daughter at least 3 times now, do you want to have to put them through that a fourth time. What about John, he was a wife and daughter, both of whom he loves incredibly. What happens to them if John dies. Curtis has a husband, Roy has Thea, who by the way if you go after, I will kill you, think about it Evelyn. Darhk took your family from you. Do you really want to force that feeling on the families of everyone else on this team?" Oliver asked.

"That's dirty pool Oliver." Evelyn said.

"Evelyn, I'm giving you a chance to right your wrongs. Don't waste it." Oliver said as he jumped off the roof.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the holidays were rather easy, except for Prometheus manipulating Oliver into killing Felicity's boyfriend, Billy Malone. However, rather cover it up like Laurel's ADA Adrian Chase wanted to, Oliver decided to face it head on and released a statement revealing that the Throwing Star Killer kidnapped Billy and manipulated the Green Arrow into killing him by forcing Billy to wear his suit and make it look like he was threatening him. While there had been some mixed opinions about this response, the SCPD and the ACU accepted this response and agreed not to hunt down the Green Arrow, since he was manipulated into killing the wrong man, Evelyn had become a very useful informant to the point that Oliver had told the rest of the team of it and Felicity was now hooked up with a hacktivist organization called Helix, which was already beginning to lead her down a dark path.

* * *

"Oliver, what's going on?" Laurel asked as the team gathered in the bunker.

"Argus has a lead on General Walker's location. He's in Russia, which means that neither Argus or the US military can operate there." John said.

"So I'm guessing that's where we come in?" Rene asked and Oliver nodded.

"While normally we'd stay out of something like this, the fact that Walker stole one of the nuke triggers from Genesis day makes it our business." Oliver said.

"How so?" Rory asked.

"Damien Darhk was the one responsible for Genesis day and the fact this is from one those nukes makes it our responsibility. Besides, this is personal for John." Oliver said.

"So we're going to Russia?" Laurel asked.

"Not all of us. We can't leave the city unprotected from Prometheus. No offense to you guys, but I want Curtis, Rory and Rene staying here to keep an eye on the city, under Thea's watch, while the rest of us head to Russia." Oliver said.

"What, why do we have to stay?" Rene asked.

"Because you guys are still a little green and Rene, the last thing we need is you starting an international incident. Besides, like I said, we still have things to worry about here." Oliver said, making it clear that the decision was final.

"So how are we getting to Russia?" Laurel asked.

"One of the perks of being mayor is that I have a private plane." Oliver said.

"It also helps that you have contacts in Russia who can help us out." John said.

"Really, who?" Rory asked.

"The Bratva. Their leader and I go way back." Oliver said.

"Better let my dad know he's in charge while you're gone." Laurel said.

"And Thea is in charge here, since even if she won't suit up, the least she can do is quarterback from here." Oliver said.

* * *

"So, you, Laurel, John, Felicity and Roy are going to Russia while I get to babysit the rest of your team here?" Thea asked her brother.

"Yes and since Quentin's back and wants to talk about his drinking issues on camera with Susan Williams, I was hoping you'd be willing to help him prepare?" Oliver asked.

"Got it and depending on what happens here, I might even suit up." Thea said.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch." Oliver said as he headed out.

* * *

"I could really get used to flying private." Roy said.

"Being the mayor has it's perks." Oliver said.

"You said you contacted Anatoly?" John asked.

"I reached out but no response." Oliver said as they saw Anatoly approach them.

"Oliver Queen." Anatoly said.

"Anatoly." Oliver said, just to have Anatoly slug him.

"You never should've come back to Russia." Anatoly said.

"Anatoly?" Oliver asked.

"Alexi Leonov- you remember him, yes? He was one of your brothers." Anatoly said.

"I can explain." Oliver tried.

"You asked favor of him. He asked favor in return, and you pull gun on him instead?" Anatoly reminded him.

"You know why I can't be some Bratva thug." Oliver growled.

"You made promise. You swore oath, and now one of your brothers is dead, so why should I welcome you as brother? Go home, Oliver. There's nothing for you here." Anatoly said simply before turning away.

* * *

"Ohh feel like somebody died of tuberculosis in here." Felicity said as they entered their safehouse.

"Where did you find this place?" Laurel asked.

"Lyla. This used to be an Argus safe house, and as you can tell from Amero-Russian relations, it hasn't been used much lately." John answered.

"Yeah, no kidding." Felicity said.

"And why aren't we working with Argus? I assume preventing black market nuclear deals would be pretty high on their to-do list." Roy asked.

"John's right about Russia. Argus can't operate here without causing a diplomatic crisis." Oliver reminded them.

"Oh, yeah. Speaking of diplomatic crises, why did your friend punch you?" Felicity asked.

"3 years ago, I used a Bratva contact when I was trying to track Slade Wilson. He asked me for something in exchange. I refused. Slade killed him. How long do you think until we're up and running?" Oliver explained.

"I'm not sure. I'm pretty much starting from scratch here, and I have to hack the Russian server to see if we can find any chatter on Walker, and that might take no time, or it might take a-a lot of time." Felicity said.

"What about your Bratva friend with the good right hook? You could try making nice." Roy suggested.

"It's not that simple." Oliver said.

"Yeah? Well, simple or not, Oliver, we have to use every asset we've got." John reminded him.

* * *

After capturing one of Walker's thugs and John subsequently letting his emotions get the best of him, Oliver decided enough was enough.

"Go get yourself cleaned up now." Oliver said to John in a tone that made it clear this was not up for discussion before heading out.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"I'm going to handle this." Oliver said elusively as he headed out.

* * *

"Hey, where's Oliver?" Laurel asked John and Felicity.

"No idea. He told Roy to watch Walker's man." Felicity began just to have John interrupt.

"What she means is protect him from me." John said.

"What did you do John?" Laurel asked.

"He put a beating on Walker's man. Oliver got him stop and left and we haven't seen him since." Felicity said as Oliver entered.

"Oliver, where were you?" Laurel asked.

"Handling this." Oliver said simply.

"I still think it's a mistake not pushing this scumbag for the location of the sale." John said.

"We don't need to. We'll have it within the hour." Oliver said.

"How?" Laurel asked.

"The Bratva." Oliver said.

"I thought that Anatoly wasn't playing ball unless you did the Bratva's dirty work?" John asked.

"Which is where you just were." Laurel realized and Oliver nodded.

"Oliver, I thought you didn't want anything to do with the Bratva." John said.

"I don't, but if it's a choice between me crossing the line and any of you crossing one, that is a very easy choice." Oliver said.

"What did you do?" Laurel asked Felicity.

"It doesn't matter." Felicity said.

"Here's what does.

I am who I am. Now I'm trying to work past that. Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but I cannot- I will not have any of you make the same mistakes." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you are the one that taught us that sometimes you have to get in the muck to make things right." Felicity said.

"Well, then Prometheus wins because he'll be right. I need all of you to prove to him and, quite frankly, to prove to me that he's not. I need the two of you to be better than me because you are. That's why we work together" Oliver said as Roy came in.

"Uh, there is a whole mess of angry Russian dudes outside." Roy said.

Oliver smiled as they headed outside to see Anatoly and about a dozen other Russian guys standing out there waiting for them.

"I have location for Walker and men to help in fight, but we have to leave now." Anatoly said.

Oliver nodded as he said something in Russian that got all the men to cheer.


	14. Chapter 14

After they stopped Walker, the team was getting their gear together at the safehouse when Laurel noticed the look on Oliver's face.

"What's going through that mind of yours?" Laurel asked as John joined them.

"I've been thinking about Prometheus. When we fought him at Claybourne Pharmaceuticals, he used a move, a very unique move. It was taught to me by a woman I met when I was in Russia 5 years ago." Oliver said.

"So you think that you and Prometheus had the same teacher?" Laurel asked.

"I think that Prometheus has had 4 years to learn everything I've learned." Oliver said.

"So, why are you thinking about that now?" Laurel asked.

"Because if she's still here, then maybe I can get her to tell me who Prometheus is." Oliver explained.

"What are you waiting for then. Let's go." John said.

"Sorry, but Talia tends to move around a lot and she doesn't trust easily. It'll be better if I do this alone." Oliver said as he headed out.

* * *

Oliver had just finished dealing Talia's students at her monastery in Russia when Talia approached.

"No! Leave us." Talia said and her students nodded as they left the 2 of them alone.

"I would apologize for my students' enthusiasm, but you should not have come to this place." Talia told him.

"Well, Talia, it was difficult to find." Oliver said.

"Our business together concluded 5 years ago." Talia reminded him.

"No. One of your former students is trying to kill me." Oliver told her.

"Oh, he doesn't want to kill you, Oliver. He means to destroy you utterly." Talia said, causing Oliver to glare at her.

"You knew? If you knew, then why would you train him? Why wouldn't you warn me?" Oliver demanded.

"Two years ago, he sought me out. He'd already learned much about you. He's a man of remarkable capacity." Talia said.

"Talia, enough! If you knew what he wanted, then why would you train him?" Oliver asked.

"You killed his father, and I helped him in his pursuit of vengeance because by then you'd killed mine!" Talia shouted.

"Wait, what?" Oliver asked, though pieces began to into place and he did not like the image they formed.

"I never told you my full name, did I?" Talia asked.

"No, you didn't." Oliver said, though he had his suspicions.

"It's Talia al Ghul." Talia said and Oliver took a deep breath, wondering how he didn't figure it out sooner, since this woman actually looked a bit like both Ra's and Nyssa.

"Ra's al Ghul was your father." Oliver said.

"Yes. My father and I came to be at odds, so I forged my own path But he was still my father when you put a sword through his chest." Talia said.

"He had it coming. He chose me to take his place and he actually encouraged me to kill him. His last words were that he chose me well." Oliver told her.

"Regardless, he was still my father. After all, I believe you killed the man who murdered yours." Talia reminded him.

"So that's why you're not gonna help me. That's why you won't tell who this Prometheus is." Oliver growled.

"Of course I will, Oliver, because I want you to suffer. He calls himself Adrian Chase." Talia said.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is the Assistant DA is Prometheus and he was trained by the same person who trained you, who also happens to be the daughter of a man that you killed 2 years ago." Rory said, since after they'd returned to Star City, Oliver had called a team meeting in the bunker and brought everyone up to speed.

"Pretty much." Oliver said.

"So basically the kids of 2 people that you've killed are coming after you in revenge." Curtis said.

"Killing Justin Claybourne and killing Ra's al ghul were 2 entirely different things." Oliver said.

"How, they both wound up dead." Rene pointed out.

"Justin Claybourne was someone I killed during my early days as the Hood, since I believed that he was poisoning this city, which he was by starting a tuberculosis epidemic in Lamb Valley and then racking up the prices to make more. I didn't exactly make the best decisions back then." Oliver said.

"So how was killing Ra's al Ghul different?" Curtis asked, just to have Laurel, Roy and John glare at him and look at him like he was crazy.

"Ra's al Ghul was the leader of the League of Assassins. 2 years ago Malcolm Merlyn orchestrated events to remove a blood debt Ra's had put on his head for the Undertaking. Those events led to Ra's picking me to be his successor and he nearly unleashed a deadly bioweapon on the city that would've killed everyone in it. He also destroyed the Arrow's reputation and outed me as the Arrow, which left Roy to take the heat for that. I had no other choice but to stop him by killing him. And believe it or not, Ra's was actually happy I did. His dying words were that he chose me well." Oliver said.

"And that's how those 2 deaths are different. Justin Claybourne was a man killed in cold blood. Ra's al Ghul was killed for the same reason as Damien Darhk. To save this city." Laurel said.

"Anyways, Laurel, can you get in touch with Nyssa. If Chase has a daughter of Ra's al Ghul on his side then I want one on ours to." Oliver said.

"Yeah, no problem." Laurel said as she pulled out her phone.

"Wait, who's Nyssa?" Rory asked.

"Another daughter of Ra's al Ghul and by league law only, she's my wife, though technically it's not official. But even so, she's a friend a valuable ally to this team. She's the reason that both Thea and Laurel are alive right now. We can trust her." Oliver said as Laurel came back.

"Nyssa said she'll be here as soon as she can." Laurel said.

"Good, now I think it's time I finally have a chat with Prometheus, face to face." Oliver said.


	15. Chapter 15

"You wanted to see me Mr. Mayor?" Chase asked as he entered Oliver's office.

"I wanted to talk to you about the growing threat of the throwing star killer. After all, it seems like even the Green Arrow is having a hard time locating him." Oliver said, folding his arms.

"Well, I'm sure that it's only a matter of time before the Green Arrow discovers that the danger has been in front of him the whole time." Chase said in a tone that clearly meant that he knew that Oliver was on to him.

"Well, I seem to recall it being your suggestion to cover up the circumstances of Detective Malone's death, though I seem to recall it being shot down. But I was wondering why you'd be so driven on covering something like that up." Oliver said.

"Are you sure that you want to do this here? Especially since nobody's seen your chief of staff all week." Chase pointed out, causing Oliver's blood to run cold.

"What did you do?" Oliver asked.

"I just decided that maybe your sister needed a reminder of her place." Adrian said.

"Where is Thea?" Oliver asked.

Chase just smiled as he walked out of the office.

* * *

Chase was about to enter his car when an arrow flew past him.

"Where is my sister?" Green Arrow demanded as he held Chase at arrowpoint.

"I wasn't sure you'd do this? Attacking an assistant DA. Bold move." Chase said.

"I'm not joking around. Where is Thea?" Green Arrow repeated.

"Don't worry. As long as I'm around to make sure she gets some food and water. Starvation and dehydration- terrible way to go. Bottom line-I die, she dies. I don't make it back to her in time, she dies. Now you could try torturing me for her location. We both know what you're capable of in that department, but I think that we both know what I'm capable of, so, Ollie, who do you think can last longer- Thea or me? Ohh. I'm 10 steps ahead of you, and you haven't even figured out what game we're playing yet." Chase said smugly.

"If you'd really done your homework than you'd know that my sister can't be held simply by chains." Green Arrow said.

"Except I wasn't the one who kidnapped her." Chase said.

"Talia." Green Arrow realized.

"I figured with her League training I couldn't subdue your sister easily, so I asked my teacher to." Chase said.

"This isn't over." Green Arrow said as he set off a smoke bomb, covering his escape.

* * *

"That son of a bitch." Quentin said as Oliver told them what Chase has done.

"I'd say that pretty much sums it up." Roy agreed.

"I knew Adrian was a little unstable, but kidnapping your sister, it's like he has a death wish." Laurel said.

"This is one hell of a city you've got here. The ADA's a serial killer." Rory said.

"He's way worse that that. Infiltrating the government like that at the highest level right next to Oliver? We underestimated this guy." John said.

"I underestimated him. I trusted him." Oliver said.

"Well, you're not the only who put their trust in the wrong person. You forget that we have someone inside Prometheus's ranks." Laurel reminded them.

Oliver nodded and said "Laurel, any guess on how much longer till Nyssa arrives. The sooner the better."

"Then wait no longer husband." Nyssa said as she entered the bunker.

"Nyssa." Laurel said happily as she went to greet her friend.

"Hello Laurel. I see you have been making good use out of the second chance I gave you." Nyssa said.

"Nyssa, it seems that your sister has the same knack for kidnapping my sister as you, since Talia trained Prometheus and kidnapped Thea." Oliver said.

"We'll get her back Oliver." Diggle said.

"We have to because we can't make a move on Chase until we do. She's the only family I have left." Oliver said.

"What about Felicity? We could use her help on this." Laurel said.

"I've been texting her like crazy, but her phone's off. You don't think that Prometheus has her?" Curtis asked.

"No. His game is Thea." Oliver assured them.

"For now. Lyla and J.J. are secure at Argus." John said.

"We have to find Thea. We cannot make a move on Chase until we know she's safe, until we have her here. Keep looking for Felicity. You GPS her phone if you have to." Oliver said and Curtis nodded.

"We should go to Pike, tell him Chase is the Throwing Star Killer." Roy suggested.

"And then he asks for evidence, and you say what?" Quentin asked.

"Look. Quentin's right. Roy, we keep the SCPD out of this until we have something." Oliver said.

"This guy has us in check." John said.

"Not for long. Laurel, Quentin, Rene (who Quentin had hired as his assistant) and I need to get back to work, since it will suspicious if we all go missing, but I want the rest of you scouring this city. We have to find Thea." Oliver said as the computer beeped.

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"It's an alert I set up at our old training facility so that way we'll know if Evelyn wants to meet. Hopefully she'll have some information we can act on." Oliver said.

"I'll go make contact with her." Laurel said.

"Maybe we should get some leverage over Chase. After all, I believe you aren't the only one with a soft spot for family. Chase has both a mother and a wife we can use to our advantage." John said.

"No, I refuse to stoop to his level." Oliver said.

"Oliver, Chase has leverage over us, we need to get some on him in order to even things out." Laurel said.

"Let's see how useful Evelyn's intel is first before we consider taking that step." Oliver said as he headed out.

"Nyssa, any chance you can find out if your sister is helping Chase out. If we can remove Chase's allies, we'll weaken him even further." Laurel said.

"It would not surprise me if she was behind this. She was always father's favorite." Nyssa said.

"But I thought she left." Roy pointed out.

"She did, though it was her own selfish purposes. Besides, I have unfinished business with her." Nyssa said as she headed out to hunt.


	16. Chapter 16

"How are we coming on outing Chase as Prometheus?" Oliver asked Felicity, who had finally come back from Helix.

"Nowhere, even Helix can't turn anything up on this son of a bitch." Felicity said.

"Speaking of which, I think we need to have a talk regarding where your loyalties are concerned because ever since you joined up with Helix and even before that, since Laurel came back, I've been given more and more reasons not to trust you, so now I need to know. Are you still completely committed to this team." Oliver asked her.

"Is now really the time to have this talk?" Felicity asked.

"There will never be a good time to have this talk, but it needs to be done. And just to be clear, no one's place on this team is secure. Not even yours. So now I need to know, are you still committed to this team?" Oliver asked.

"I am committed to taking down Adrian Chase, so yes I'm committed to this team." Felicity said.

"That's not an answer Felicity. All that response does is make me question your allegiance even further." Oliver said as he heard someone else enter the bunker.

He turned to see Malcolm Merlyn standing behind him.

"You don't look surprised to see me." Malcolm said to Oliver.

"When Thea was abducted, I knew it was only a matter of time before I saw your filthy mug again. And it is only the fact that once again you are more useful to me alive than dead that you aren't lying dead on the floor after you served William up to Damien Darhk." Oliver said angrily.

"Oliver, what are you talking about?" Felicity asked.

"Merlyn's a maniac and a loose cannon, but if there's one constant we can count on it's his concern for Thea. But Malcolm, let me make it clear. As soon as you're no longer useful to me, I will kill you." Oliver said.

"When do we start?" Malcolm asked.

"I assumed that you'd be here sooner, what took you?" Oliver asked.

"I was making sure that Thea was your only family that Chase took prisoner." Malcolm said and Oliver's blood ran cold.

"William?" Oliver asked.

"I couldn't find him or his mother anywhere and don't ask how I found where they were, trust me, you don't want to know." Malcolm said.

"How does Chase even know about William?" Felicity asked.

"I'm assuming that you made William's existence well known throughout the League." Oliver asked, glaring at Merlyn, who didn't deny it.

"You made William's existence available to Talia al Ghul, which is how Chase knows about him. Malcolm, you are just giving me more reasons to kill you." Oliver growled.

"I think that if we're going to be working with Malcolm Merlyn, we should let the team know and also tell them that Chase has added William and his mother to list of hostages." Felicity said.

"Agreed, though Malcolm, since Nyssa is currently a part of that team, I'm gonna need you to reign in your ego and your vendetta." Oliver said.

* * *

"Oliver, what was with the 911?" Laurel asked as she and the rest of the team, including Evelyn, entered the bunker.

"Hello Laurel, I see you've recovered nicely." Malcolm said, causing Laurel, John and Roy to jump into their fighting stances.

"What the hell is he doing here?" John demanded.

"He's here to help us find Thea." Oliver said.

"Oliver, how can you even look at this man. He's the reason your father and Tommy are dead." Laurel said.

"Trust me Laurel, no one is more aware of what he's done than me, but right now, desperate times call for desperate measures." Oliver said.

"I know we're trying to find Thea, but I wouldn't call it desperate." Roy said.

"Well Thea isn't the only hostage anymore. Chase took William." Oliver said.

"That son of a bitch." John said, finally realizing why Oliver was willing to work with Malcolm.

"Wait, who's William?" Rene asked.

"Oliver's son." Laurel said.

"Wait, you have a son?" Rory asked.

"Long story that I do not feel like getting into right now. Nyssa, any luck tracking Talia?" Oliver asked.

"No, my sister covered her tracks." Nyssa said.

"Evelyn, what about you?" Oliver asked.

"No idea where Chase took them, but I think I have something that can give us an advantage." Evelyn said as she pulled a USB drive out of her pocket.

"What's on this?" Oliver asked.

"Raw footage of Chase taking off his mask. You leak this and the whole world will know who Prometheus is." Evelyn said.

"Nice work. Felicity, I want you to run through this first and make sure that Chase didn't leave us any surprises on it." Oliver said, handing the USB drive to her.

"And then what?" Roy asked.

"If the footage is legitimate, Roy, I want you to walk this into SCPD. The sooner we get the cops on our side with Chase, the better." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I need to go to Helix and see if they can help with the search." Felicity said as she grabbed her bag and headed out.

"Are you really going to let her just walk out when we need her here?" Laurel asked Oliver.

"I'm desperate to save my sister and my son. If Helix can help speed up the search, then I'm all for it." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I know how much Thea means to you and as a father myself, I understand what you're willing to do to get William back, but Laurel's right. Felicity's commitment to this team has been shaky ever since she got involved in Helix." John said.

"Look, we'll deal with that later. Right now, Curtis, verify that video, Nyssa, start following up with any old contacts you still have from the League and Malcolm do the same. The rest of you need to get back to searching the city." Oliver said and they all nodded before heading out.

"Evelyn, I think it's time you rejoined the team." Oliver said.

"So do I, but Oliver, the moment I make it clear that my loyalties are with you guys, Chase will kill me." Evelyn said.

"We'll protect you." Laurel said, almost as if she was a parent.

"Laurel's right. Evelyn, you can either stay at the bunker, or we have some spare rooms if you want to stay with Laurel and I." Oliver said.

"Wait what?" Evelyn asked as Laurel walked over to Oliver.

"Well, Oliver and I discussed it and well, we still feel guilty that we didn't save your parents that night at Reddington, so if you want, you can come stay with us." Laurel said.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" Evelyn asked.

"We insist." Laurel said.

"Though just to warn you, Laurel cannot cook to save her life." Oliver said and Evelyn laughed.

"Well, it's a good thing that you spent all those months of being unemployed and mooching off your girlfriend to learn how to cook." Laurel said in a tone that meant _two could play at that game._

"Well if you're sure I'm not intruding, then I will take you up on that offer." Evelyn said.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, how did it go at the SCPD?" Oliver asked Roy as he entered the bunker.

"We had the footage verified by 3 different sources, all of whom confirmed that the footage was not manipulated in any way, shape or form, so an arrest warrant has been issued for Adrian Chase." Roy said.

"Good, the more help we get tracking Chase, the better, since now that he'll have the FBI, The ACU, Argus and the SCPD searching for him, we can redirect our efforts to finding Thea, Samantha and William." Oliver said.

"Speaking of Thea, where's her lunatic father?" Roy asked.

"Russia." Oliver said.

"Wait, you sent Malcolm to Russia. Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Laurel asked.

"Because we've searched this city half a dozen times with no luck, so maybe Chase isn't holding them here. So I decided to start thinking about other probable locations that Thea and the others could be and since Chase is working with Talia al Ghul, maybe the hostages are being held at her monastery in Russia. I sent Malcolm and Nyssa there to investigate." Oliver said.

"Wait, you sent Malcolm and Nyssa somewhere unsupervised. Aren't you worried they might try to kill each other?" John asked.

"I spoke with both of them before they left and they both agreed to call a truce until Chase is dealt with." Oliver assured them, right as his phone buzzed.

"What's that?" Laurel asked.

"You're dad. I have to go make a statement about Chase being the Throwing Star Killer and issue a response." Oliver said as he headed out.

* * *

Oliver and his administration were currently standing outside his office at City Hall in front of the press.

"I know that this news comes as a shock to us all. A member of the district attorney's office moonlighting as a serial killer. However I want to inform you all that we are doing everything in our power, including working with federal law enforcement agencies to bring Mr. Chase to justice for his crimes." Oliver said.

"Mr. Mayor, you spent months with Mr. Chase when he was your district attorney before the return of Laurel Lance. How could you not have noticed that he was mentally unstable?" Susan Williams asked.

"Mr. Chase was a very convincing actor. He infiltrated our city's government appearing as just another concerned citizen who wanted to this city when he was in fact the one terrorizing it." Oliver said as John exited his office and whispered something in his ear and Oliver immediately knew what this was and put on his best face.

"I have just received word that in response to Mr. Chase's unmasking, he has taken a member of this administration hostage. My chief of staff, Thea Queen. And in light of this, I am making the apprehending of this criminal the top priority of the SCPD and the ACU, giving them orders to shoot to kill him on sight. I am also reinstating the Anti-Vigilante task force, though I am renaming it the Anti-Prometheus task force and these officers, much like the ACU, will report directly to me and they will tasked with the incredibly risky assignment capturing Mr. Chase. An emergency hotline has been established and if anyone has any information regarding the whereabouts of Mr. Chase, I advise them to please provide it so that we may find Mr. Chase and bring his hostage home." Oliver said as much panic broke out.

"Mr. Mayor, do you believe that including the Green Arrow in this search would be beneficial?" another reporter asked.

"While I'm sure the Green Arrow is already aware of the situation, I have no way of contacting him, though I do hope that if he was not already aware of this crisis, that he is seeing this announcement, wherever he is and he will help me bring my little sister home. Thank you, that will be all for now." Oliver said as he, Quentin and John entered his office, where Lyla was waiting to begin coordinating the search.

"Well done slipping in the information about Thea to legitimize your reasons for the shoot to kill order." Lyla said.

"Oh, I was going to issue that order regardless of whether or not I was able to reveal where Thea has really been all this time. Speaking of which, Lyla, are you sure that there's been luck tracking her." Oliver asked.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I've tasked every asset I can spare on this hunt but so far, no luck." Lyla said.

"Thank you anyways, no, I believe we have murderous son of a bitch to find." Oliver said as they got to work.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Laurel asked Felicity.

"To Helix to see if they've had any more luck with the search then we've had." Felicity said.

"Felicity, we need you here, and I can tell that you're lying. What are you really up to?" Laurel asked.

"You know that Argus agent who died via an elevator that Oliver asked us to look into as a favor for Lyla?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah?" Laurel asked.

"I can't figure out what type of code was used to hack the elevator, but after taking a closer look at it, I think I might know someone at Helix who can." Felicity said.

"Okay, fine, but you come back here as soon as you get what you need." Laurel said and Felicity nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

"Absolutely not." Lyla said when Felicity told her, Oliver, John and Laurel what Helix was after and why they killed an Argus agent.

"Helix says that Cayden James can help us find Chase." Felicity said.

"Look Felicity, no one wants to find Chase more than me, but this is not the way. Working with people that I've never met and don't trust. How do you know that this tracker even works." Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I get that, but Chase is in the wind and Helix will only help us find him if we help them free Cayden, which means getting them another security key." Felicity said.

"Are you even listening to yourself right now Felicity?" Laurel asked.

"What? It seems pretty simple to me." Felicity said.

"Yeah, because you're not thinking big picture. If Cayden James was such a threat that Argus had to take him in, then how can you even consider this." John said.

"What's the big deal, it's just one guy." Felicity said.

"For now. But according to Lyla, anyone with 2 Argus security keys has access to pretty much anything they've got. Imagine all the damage Helix could do with that. It starts with just freeing one man, but what happens when they decide that's not enough anymore. What happens if they decided to use the keys to access something more interesting? Such as, oh I don't know, Rubicon?" Oliver asked.

"Look Oliver, if working with Helix get's us to Chase, then that's what I'm going to do." Felicity said as she walked out.

"What is going on with her?" John asked.

"Grief. Trust me, I know grief well enough to know it can affect a person's decisions. And right now Felicity is letting it cloud her judgement." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I don't care what Felicity's excuse is, that doesn't change the fact that she's willing to break multiple laws and even go against us to get to Prometheus." Laurel said.

Oliver was about to respond when his phone buzzed.

"I have to go, Roy just called and said that a suspicious package was just delivered to my office." Oliver said.

"Oliver, what about this?" John asked.

"We'll discuss this later. Call me if anything changes with Felicity and Helix." Oliver said as he walked out.

* * *

"So, what exactly is this?" Oliver asked as the bomb squad opened the package to reveal a corpse in concrete.

"It likes the corpse of Henry Goodwin, a councilman in the Glades." Roy said.

"Do we have any idea who sent this package?" Oliver asked.

"The sender's name is a Simon Morrison." one of the other detectives said, causing Oliver's blood to run cold.

"I know that look. What's going through your head right now?" Roy asked.

"Simon Morrison's is Adrian Chase's real name." Oliver said.

"I'll begin working the evidence." Roy said.

"Good, the sooner we figure out why he sent me a corpse, the better." Oliver said as Quentin entered his office.

"Hello Mr. Mayor, we've got a problem." Quentin said.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better, what's going on?" Oliver said.

"Last night, Judge Balderrama granted retrials on all the cases that Chase prosecuted." Quentin said.

"Well, that's bad, but, I mean, he didn't" Oliver began as Quentin cut him off.

"- What, release them on bail? Yup. That happened, too."

"Son of a bitch." Oliver said.

"That's what I said. And now we got 36 violent felons walking around on the streets." Quentin said.

"Well, put the most dangerous ones under surveillance." Oliver said.

"Yeah. It's already done. Listen, Oliver, where are we on finding Chase?" Quentin asked.

"Right where he is. We're nowhere." Oliver said, internally groaning at having yet another fire to put out.

"You okay?" Quentin asked.

"I'm fine, it's just between that and this thing the councilman and Thea being missing and some stuff happening with Helix and Felicity, I've just got a lot to worry about at once." Oliver said and Quentin nodded, putting a hand on Oliver's back.

"Maybe you should take a few personal days off. I can handle things here." Quentin offered.

"Thank you, but considering some of the other stuff I've dealt with, I think I can handle this." Oliver said before he walked out.

Quentin just rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone and called Laurel.

"What's up dad?" Laurel asked.

"I think you need to try and talk Oliver into taking a few personal days, since right now he has at least 4 fires burning at once right now." Quentin said.

"Why, what's going on at City Hall?" Laurel asked and Quentin explained the situation to her.

"I'll talk to him, though there's no guarantee he'll listen to me." Laurel said.

"Good, pretty soon he's gonna end up burning himself out." Quentin said as he hung up.

* * *

The situation with Helix and Felicity escalated to the point where she actually betrayed the team, helping Helix break Cayden out of prison and trapping Oliver inside to keep him from stopping her.

Now the team was currently gathered in the bunker, trying to determine their next move when Felicity entered.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Oliver asked her.

"I came to use the tech Helix provided to find Chase." Felicity said like it was obvious.

"It's funny how you still think you're welcomed down here after what you just pulled." Laurel said.

"Seriously, I was trying to get to Chase." Felicity said.

"Doesn't matter Felicity. This was the last straw. You've proven you can't be trusted on this team, so now you're off it." Oliver said.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"You heard me." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I can't believe you'd do this after everything we've been through." Felicity said.

"I was about to say the same thing to you. Felicity, ever since Billy died you've let your emotions cloud your judgement and you've sinking deeper and deeper into the mud and I won't put up with you blindly doing whatever you want, whenever you feel like it. You can't decide that you're only going to follow my orders when it suits you. That's not how a team works, so you're done." Oliver said.

"Guys, back me up a bit please." Felicity said.

"I'm sorry Felicity, but Oliver's right. This team is like a military unit and you deserted us and I don't trust deserters." John said.

"After you told me about Havenrock, we agreed to keep each other from sinking into the mud, but you forgot about that. So how can I trust the woman who killed everyone in my town." Rory said.

Rene, Roy and Curtis kept silent, though the looks on their faces showed that they agreed.

"And this doesn't apply to you. I'm hoping that this will remind everyone that no one's place on this team is secure. If you betray us, you're out." Oliver said.

"Okay, well, I can tell that you're serious about this, so I'll just pack my things and get going Felicity said.

"I don't think so Ms. Smoak." Lyla said as she entered the bunker with a pair of handcuffs.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked Lyla approached her and cuffed her.

"Felicity Smoak, you are under arrest for the crimes of cyber terrorism, aiding and abetting a terrorist organization, breaking into a government facility and aiding in the escape of an Argus prisoner." Lyla said.

"Are you serious?" Felicity asked incredulously as Lyla pushed her out.

"Remember, no access to technology, whatsoever and no visitation." Oliver said.

"Don't worry, I plan on putting in Cayden's old cell." Lyla said as they entered the elevator and exited the bunker.

"Well, that's one problem down." Roy said.

"Yep, now Curtis, why don't you run some tests on this thing and make sure that there aren't any special tricks on it." Oliver said, handing the tech to Curtis who nodded before heading out.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, what's going on now?" Rory asked as the whole team, including Quentin, got together in the Bunker.

"Well, Nyssa just checked in and said that she and Malcolm found Talia's monastery in Russia, but it's abandoned, but she knows of some of Talia's other hideouts, so I told them to keep investigating. As for my office's latest decoration, we need to figure out why Chase sent it, he never does anything without a reason." Oliver said.

"That's gonna be kinda hard considering we're already spread thin as it is keeping track of all of Chase's prosecutions that were released." Curtis pointed out.

"Quentin has already tasked the SCPD and the ACU with keeping track of the most dangerous ones." Oliver said.

"Which leaves us with the extremely dangerous ones, I'm guessing. Ooh, zombie "I can't feel pain" Derek Sampson has my vote." Curtis said as he pulled up Sampson's mug shot.

"What's he been up to since getting out of prison?" Oliver asked.

"My guess would be partying like a guy who just got out of prison." Rene said.

"Let's stay on him and whoever else we think are the most dangerous." Oliver said.

"What about your office's newest art installation? The concrete councilman." Rory asked.

"Roy's working the evidence. If he gets a lead, we make a move." Oliver said.

"So, what do we about Thea and the others?" Laurel asked.

"Right now, all we can do is wait and hope that we come up with their location." Oliver said as he headed out.

* * *

Over the next few days, more and more pieces began to present themselves to Oliver and the most recent more knocked him off his game. Now his team was trying to stop Derek Sampson from unleashing a more volatile form of the weaponized tuberculosis that Chase's father used 5 years ago before Oliver killed him.

Oliver had recently met Henry Goodwin's lawyer, who also happened to represent Chase's father, who gave Oliver a USB drive that confirmed that his father is the one who killed Councilman Goodwin and then tried to cover up the evidence.

Which was why he was now in the bunker, watch the video from his father that he'd found 8 years ago.

"Is that the video from your dad?" Laurel asked as she walked up to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, he left one for Thea to, but I never showed it to her." Oliver said.

"Why not?" Laurel asked.

"Because he asked her to watch out for me and I didn't want to burden her with that." Oliver said.

"Sounds like typical you thinking. But what are you thinking now? And why are you rewatching this?" Laurel asked.

"I want to know how I missed it." Oliver said.

"Missed what?" Laurel asked.

"He's a murderer. I mean, he helped Merlyn start the Undertaking. I've never deluded myself into thinking that he was a Saint but to take a man's life, cover it up, it- it's like I didn't know him at all." Oliver said and Laurel could tell how much this was eating away at him.

"Has it occurred to you that this is exactly what Chase wants?" Laurel asked.

"Mm-hmm." Oliver mumbled.

"Ok, the question was rhetorical. Of course it's occurred to you. And of course this is what Chase wants." Laurel said.

"Chase wants to destroy the basis for everything that we're doing here. And that crusade began with my father." Oliver said.

"What?" Laurel asked, confused.

"Everything that I've done since I got back- everything- has in some way been about honoring him." Oliver explained.

"Your father inspired you to save this city. And you did. Repeatedly. At this point, who cares why?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel, there have been times, especially since we started dealing with Prometheus, that I wonder why I bothered to come home at all. I could've stayed in Russia. There are times when I think that maybe everyone's lives would've been better if I didn't decide to come home." Oliver said.

"I can't believe you'd even think that. Oliver, the only reason this city is still intact is because you decided to come home. You decided to become the Hood. You managed to minimize the damage of the Undertaking. You decided to become the Arrow. You stopped Slade Wilson from destroying the city with the siege. You stopped Ra's al Ghul and the Outbreak. You decided to become the Green Arrow and because of it, you stopped Rubicon. You destroyed the Ark. You stopped Genesis. You killed Damien Darhk. You stopped Tobias Church. Oliver, You're not a killer. The people you care about are not suffering because of you. Their lives are better, my life is better because you decided to come home to us. Come home to me." Laurel said.

"I believe that you're right, but every time I take a step forward, it feels like the past is pulling me back." Oliver admitted.

"Probably because you're letting it." Laurel pointed out.

"Yeah." Oliver admitted.

"Maybe it's time to stop living for your father and start living for yourself. Just leave the past where it belongs. In the past." Laurel told him, right as the computers buzzed.

"What's that?" Laurel asked.

"Curtis's program tracking the cyclotrizane emissions trace came back. Computer's been working on a probable location." Oliver said.

"Where is it?" Laurel asked as they saw it.

"Of course it's there." Oliver grumbled as they saw it read the Robert Queen Applied Sciences Division.

* * *

Green Arrow and Black Canary met up with Spartan, Mr. Terrific and Ragman in front of the entrance of the building.

"Where are the others?" Green Arrow asked.

"Wilddog, Arsenal and Artemis are also on site. No sign of Chase or Sampson." Spartan said.

"Actually we've got eyes on Sampson. He's on the roof with his death virus and he is not alone." Wilddog said.

"Copy that tell Wilddog to sit tight until we get there." Green Arrow said.

"Why just tell Wilddog to sit tight?" Ragman asked.

"Because I know him." Green Arrow said simply as he and the others headed up the roof until a smoke bomb went off and when it cleared, Prometheus was standing there.

"Go to the roof, stop Sampson." Green Arrow said.

"What about him?" Spartan asked.

"He's mine." Green Arrow said as he charged and began to engage Prometheus, bow on sword.

* * *

"Disarm the device, we'll cover you." Black Canary said as they got up the roof to see that Wilddog had ignored them and now the other 3 were now engaged in battle with Sampson's goon squad.

"Ok please do because I don't enjoy being shot." Mr. Terrific said.

"Go." Spartan ordered as Black Canary let loose her Canary cry, sending Sampson's goons flying backwards.

* * *

Green Arrow and Prometheus were tumbling down the stairs and when the got up, Chase removed his mask.

"How did you think you were gonna beat me, Oliver? We were trained by the same teacher. Just one of the many things that we have in common. You know, like both our fathers being horrible men." Chase said.

"I am not my father. I am my own man." Green Arrow roared.

"Yeah, a man who's gonna die knowing that my father's legacy killed everyone in the city he loved so much." Chase taunted.

"Your father's legacy. That's almost funny." Green Arrow said.

"What are you talking about? What are you talking about?! What's so funny about my father's legacy?" Chase demanded.

"Goodwin's lawyer. He represented your father." Green Arrow said.

"I knew that already." Chase snapped.

"You don't know what your father asked him to do. Adrian He was going to disown you Not because you're illegitimate. Because you're insane. You're sick, and your father knew it. You spent all this time trying to honor the memory of a man who was ashamed of you. Now, my father wasn't perfect. But at least I know he never would've given up on me." Green Arrow pointed out.

"Go ahead. Do it." Chase said, breathing hard as he surrendered his sword and got on his knees.

"No. I'm not gonna kill you, but I am gonna watch you face justice. Besides, you seem to forget that I need you alive right now." Green Arrow said as he punched Chase out.


	20. Chapter 20

Ever since Chase was captured and sent to Argus lock up, more members of Oliver's team began to go missing. First Rene disappeared, leading to him missing a hearing about getting his daughter back. Then Roy went missing, followed by Rory and now Curtis. Oliver then paid a visit to Chase, demanding to know where all the hostages are, but he refused to squeal.

The next people who disappeared were Quentin and Evelyn, both of whom were at an Argus safehouse.

For their own protection, Oliver had sent John and Laurel away until this was handled only them to be captured to.

Malcolm and Nyssa had finally returned without success, though Malcolm told Oliver to give Chase what he wanted, but Oliver refused, until he received a video of William, proving that he was still alive, but terrified, immediately got Oliver to finally crack and spring Chase, who only promised to keep Oliver's loved ones safe before taking a helicopter and escaping.

* * *

"So, what's our next move Oliver?" Nyssa asked as the lights flickered.

"What was that?" Malcolm asked.

"I'm hoping it's not what I think it is." Oliver said as he went over to the computers to surveillance footage of Felicity's cell at Argus, only to find it was empty.

"Chase sprung Felicity from Argus, meaning that he now has someone who knows everything about our team on his side, in addition to Talia al Ghul and her acolytes." Oliver said.

"Oliver, is there any way you can track them?" Nyssa asked.

"Yeah, I just hope that Felicity didn't disable our communications from the Palmer Satellites." Oliver said.

"Oliver, even if we find them, you're going to need more than just the 3 of us to take Chase down." Malcolm said.

"I know, which is why I'm calling for backup. I just don't know when they'll be here." Oliver said.

"Who's they?" Nyssa asked.

"That's a surprise, but in the meantime, I know where Chase took all the hostages." Oliver said as he took a look at the beeping computer.

"Where are they?" Malcolm asked.

"He took this fight back to where it all began. I'll explain later, right now, we need to move." Oliver said as they walked out of the bunker.

* * *

"Why would your adversary bring them here?" Nyssa asked as they flew in a plane.

"For that matter, how would he even know about this place?" Malcolm asked.

"Talia, she researched me. Probably told Chase everything." Oliver said as Lian Yu came into view.

"Ironic.

When I was a little girl, my father told me to visit this place. It's where I found Sara." Nyssa said with a smile as she thought about her ex love.

* * *

After landing the plane on Lian Yu and leaving Malcolm and Nyssa to unload the equipment from the plane, Oliver decided to pay a visit to an old friend.

As he entered the prison, he was surprised to see Slade Wilson sitting against the wall, the looking the most sane he had since before the Mirakuru.

"I need your help." Oliver said to Slade.

Slade chuckle slightly as he said "Hey kid, I'm glad you came back."

"What brought you back to the island?" Slade asked.

"Like I said I need your help." Oliver said as an ARGUS guard walked in.

"What the hell's going on here?" the guard asked.

"We have a problem, and I need you to get off the island." Oliver said.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither is he." the guard protested.

"I'm taking him, and I'm taking Digger Harkness. There's an Argus supply boat that is docked on the eastern shore. You take it, and you go." Oliver told him.

"I'm not abandoning my post." The guard said.

"Suit yourself." Oliver said as he knocked the guard out.

"Unh!" the guard as he went down.

"Would you like to explain what's going on?" Slade asked Oliver.

"I'd like to talk about you for a minute. You seem -." Oliver began, not quite sure how to end that sentence.

"What, in possession of all my marbles? The Mirakuru wore off a long time ago, kid. I mean, I remember everything that happened. I'm not trying to escape that, but it feels like some bad dream. Now, regardless of my sanity, why do you want to help me after everything I've done?" Slade asked..

There is a man here on the island named Adrian Chase. He's holding my friends and my family hostage, including Thea And my son." Oliver said.

"Since when do you have a son?" Slade asked.

"Slade, are you gonna help me or not?" Oliver asked, in no mood for toying around.

"I think I'm stating the obvious when I say I killed your mother, and for that alone, you should have killed me." Slade pointed out.

"Maybe what's happening now is the reason I didn't. This is all the Intel that I've been able to gather on your son Joe, including his present whereabouts." Oliver said, offering him a thumb drive.

"Are you offering to help me find my son?" Slade asked.

"I want us to find both of our sons." Oliver said as he pulled something out of the bag he'd brought with him and presented it to Slade to reveal that it was his Deathstroke mask.

"You and me, kid, like old times." Slade said.

"Don't make me regret this." Oliver warned as he went to retrieve Digger Harkness.

* * *

After Oliver, Slade, who was now wearing his full deathstroke gear, and Digger returned to the plane, Oliver opened a case containing his Green Arrow suit.

"Have you finished off loading the supplies?" Oliver asked.

"Most, guns and ammo are still on the plane. By the way, what exactly do you need an RPG for?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, Chase has Talia al Ghul and whatever she's controlling and while that may not seem like much, you and Nyssa of all people should know how dangerous it is to underestimate the league. I have no intentions of this being a fair fight." Oliver said.

"Is that why you released the animals from their cages." Nyssa asked.

"Oh, come on, luv. That is no way to start a new friendship." Harkness said.

"Look at me like that again and I will feed you your own eyes." Nyssa said.

"You're not her type anyway." Malcolm said.

"Alright that's enough, let's offload the rest of the gear." Oliver said as a rocket came soaring through the sky and destroyed the plane they came on.

"There goes our ride home kid." Slade said.

"No worries, our backup way home should be here, right about now." Oliver said as suddenly, the Waverider appeared out of nowhere and landed on the shore.


	21. Chapter 21

"You called the Legends for backup?" Malcolm asked.

"How did you know they were calling themselves the Legends?" Oliver asked as Sara, Ray and the rest of the Legends approached them.

"We got your message. Never thought I'd actually come back here." Sara said.

"That makes 2 of us." Oliver said as Sara noticed Slade, who had taken his mask off.

"Ms. Lance, it's been awhile." Slade began, just to have Sara slug him.

"Okay, I deserve that." Slade said as he rubbed his jaw.

"You deserve worse. How did you get out of your cage?" Sara demanded.

"Sara, I let him out." Oliver said.

"What, are you insane. Oliver this man killed your mother and tried to kill us who knows how many times?" Sara demanded.

"Desperate times, desperate measures and I can't think of anything more desperate. Besides, the Mirakuru is out of his system." Oliver said.

"You expect me to trust this lunatic after everything he's done, just because the Mirakuru is no longer in his system?" Sara asked.

"Sara, you didn't know him like I did, before the serum. And considering the fact that he hasn't killed any of us yet, I think that proves that he's no longer the maniac he was the last time we saw him." Oliver said.

"Okay, what are we missing?" Jax asked.

"Legends, meet Slade Wilson. The man who murdered my mother and led an army of supersoldiers, one of whom killed Ray's fiance." Oliver said, wanting all cards to be on the table.

"You son of bitch." Ray said.

"You can smack him later, right now we need to find the others." Oliver said.

"I'm surprised that Mr. Wilson got more of your attention than me." Nyssa said sarcastically to Sara, who blushed.

"Can we discuss when my father and sister aren't being held hostage by a lunatic." Sara said and Nyssa nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Ray asked.

"We break off into 2 groups. One to check out the RPG site and one investigate the source of the call from my son and yes I have a son." Oliver said.

"Great, is it that simple?" Stein asked.

"Well, this island is called Purgatory for a reason. There are traps set all around here like landmines that were set by the Chinese and others that were made by me while I was here the first time." Oliver said.

"Ah, so, how do we make sure we don't trigger any of them?" Snart asked.

"Simple. Sara, Slade and I know this island the best, so Sara will take one team to investigate the RPG site while I will take another to investigate the call site." Oliver said and they all nodded.

* * *

Sara took Nyssa, Malcolm, Ray, Snart and Rory to investigate the RPG site, leaving Slade, Digger, Jax, Stein, Nate and Amaya to go with Oliver.

"Why does he get a weapon and I don't?" Harkness asked.

"I trust him more than you." Oliver said simply.

"Didn't he kill your mother?" Harkness asked.

"Which shows just how much I trust you. Now listen to me very carefully. You help me take down Chase, you walk. You screw with me even a little bit, and I will put you right back into that hole." Oliver threatened.

"Just a gun is all I'm saying." Harkness said.

"Kid, I see movement." Slade said, pointing out Thea, Samantha, Rory, Evelyn, Roy and Curtis, all of them in cages.

"Stay sharp." Oliver said as he led them towards the team.

"Oliver." Thea said.

"Shh. Keep your voices down." Oliver said.

"What is he doing here?" Thea asked, referring to Slade.

"Where's William?" Oliver asked Samantha, who was also trapped in a cage.

"I don't know, we were separated, Oliver what the hell is going on here?" Samantha asked.

"Strange that they're unguarded." Slade said.

"Seems pretty obvious to me mate. It's a trap." Harkness said the trees rustled and Talia al Ghul and a few of her students dropped out of the trees and raised weapons, all of them being bows.

"Don't even think it Oliver or your son loses his mother." Talia said.

"Oh, and don't worry about that gun, mate. Mr. Chase gave me this nice new one. Along with a better offer." Harkness said, pulling out a gun and turning it on him.

"Adrian said it would be pointless to reach out to you. Although given this turn of events, perhaps you've changed your mind?" Talia asked.

"What's it gonna be, Slade? Care to side with the winners? What's it gonna be, mate?" Harkness asked.

"Put a gun to his head. Sorry, kid, but there's no giving up to these guys." Slade said as one of Talia's students aimed a weapon at Oliver's head.

"I assumed you'd want to be on the winning side." Harkness said.

"Assumption is the mother of all failures!" Slade said as he pulled a double cross and punched Harkness out while Oliver flipped Evelyn over his shoulder and threw a flechette just in time to knock Talia's arrow off course.

Nate steeled up, Amaya summoned the spirit of a gorilla and Jax and Stein merged into Firestorm, quickly getting the advantage over Talia's forces.

"Sister." they all heard Nyssa shout as they saw her and the rest of the team show up.

Talia, knowing a lost cause when she sees one, let off a smoke bomb, allowing them to escape.


	22. Chapter 22

After freeing everyone, Oliver pulled Thea into a hug.

"I was so nervous I'd never see you again." Oliver said.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad you finally found me. And now, I think I wanna dish out some payback." Thea said.

"So, does that mean you're back on the team?" Oliver asked.

"Can we talk about this later. Right now, we need to find the others and also about why you're working the 2 people who are the reasons we're orphans." Thea said.

"I promise we will have that talk later, but right now, Sara, I need you to get everyone back to the Waverider." Oliver said.

"No way, we're not abandoning you." Roy said.

"No you aren't, but the Waverider is probably the fastest way for you to get your gear." Oliver said and the team nodded.

"My sister and Harkness fled into the forest. But I can track them." Nyssa said.

"Oliver, I'm coming to. It's personal. The last time I lost Laurel, I wasn't even able to say goodbye. I need to go to." Sara said.

"Fine, can anyone else find their way back to the Waverider without encountering any traps?" Oliver asked.

"I'll do it." Malcolm said.

"Fine, but I want the rest of the Legends to go with you and keep an eye on you." Oliver said.

"Trust me, we were planning on it." Ray said.

* * *

"So, instead of marrying the blonde, you married Ra's al Ghul's daughter?" Slade asked Oliver as they stopped so Nyssa and Sara could regain the trail.

"Nyssa talks too much." Oliver said.

"She hasn't explained your beef with Chase." Slade pointed out.

"My past is coming back to haunt me." Oliver explained.

"Seems to be a recurring theme with you, kid." Slade observed.

"Don't know why." Oliver.

"Well, it's not really that complicated. You suffer from survivor's guilt. You can't get over the death of your father." Slade said.

"Adrian Chase has nothing to do with my father." Oliver argued.

"Kid, when it comes to you, everything has to do with your father. You and I are not dissimilar. We're both haunted by our pasts, and the only way to bury that ghost is by forgiving yourself." Slade said.

"Forgiving myself for what?" Oliver asked.

"You blame yourself for your father's suicide and everything else that has gone wrong since. You need to forgive yourself for your sins." Slade said.

"You say that like it's easy." Oliver said, thinking of his guilt, not just for his father's death, but for the deaths of Yao Fei, Shado, Akio, Taiana, Tommy, his mother, Sara and the most devastating of all, Laurel.

"It's the hardest thing in this world." Slade said.

"He's right Ollie." Sara said as she approached them.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I know you well enough to know you have been allowing the guilt for what happened to your dad and Chase is only bringing that guilt back to the surface. The only way to keep him from doing that anymore, is to finally let go of your guilt." Sara told him as Nyssa approached them.

"If the three of you are done relaxing, I've picked up the trail." Nyssa said.

* * *

The trail led them to a place that Oliver, Sara and Slade recognized all too well.

"Never thought I'd see this place again." Sara said as they saw the old plane the 3 of them and Shado had used as their hideout.

"It brings back memories." Slade said.

"Feels like a lifetime ago." Oliver said.

"For Shado, it was." Slade said, causing Oliver and Sara to look at each other.

"No time for nostalgia, I know where they are." Nyssa said, referring to the monastery in the distance.

"Of course, the one place on this island that none of us have been to. Yay." Oliver said sarcastically.

* * *

"So, based on Oliver's reaction, I'm assuming that none of you know anything about this place that could give us a tactical advantage." Nyssa said.

"I only spent a year on this island before that madman tried to kill me." Sara said.

"I only saw this place once and it was from a distance." Oliver said.

"We should split up and cover more ground." Slade said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sara asked, looking at Oliver.

"Go, we'll be fine." Oliver said and Sara and Nyssa nodded before heading out.

"They don't trust me." Slade said.

"Can you blame them. Especially Sara." Oliver asked.

"No." Slade said simply as he slugged him.

"What the hell was that?" Felicity asked as she approached to Slade standing over an unconscious Oliver.

"Tell Mr. Chase, I brought him a gift." Slade said simply.

* * *

"Oliver." Laurel said as Felicity, Slade and some of Talia's students brought Oliver into the room that she, her dad, John and Rene were all in.

"Don't blame me. Mr. Wilson's the one who deserves the credit for this trophy." Felicity said.

"Slade, you son of a bitch." John said.

"I never should've trusted you." Oliver said to Slade.

"Where's my son?" Oliver asked.

"He's not here. What about the others?" Laurel asked.

"They're fine. They should be gearing up on the Waverider as we speak." Oliver said.

"Wait, the Waverider. Sara's here?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, but right now, I think it's time we get out of here." Oliver said.

"I think Slade might've hit you too hard when he knocked you out." Quentin said.

"I guess it's a good thing I brought this." Oliver said as he pulled out Laurel's sonic device.

"Well played." Laurel said as Oliver tossed her the device, which she put on.

"This might hurt a bit." Laurel said.

"Just sing Canary." Rene said.

"That's Black Canary." Laurel corrected before she used her Canary Cry to bust the chains.

* * *

"Don't concern yourself with the hostages sister. We have unfinished business." Nyssa said to Talia as they all heard Laurel's cry.

"Well well well. If it isn't Ms. Lance. I must say, I find it odd that you haven't aged a day since the last time I saw you in 1960." Talia said.

"What?" Sara asked before the memories came back to her.

"What is she talking about Sara?" Nyssa asked.

"Long story that we'll get into later, but anyways, like you said, you have unfinished business." Sara said and Nyssa nodded.

"I heard you'd given up the ring of the Demon's Head. What a foolish woman you've grown up to be." Talia said.

"Well it was your selfishness that forced me to grow up alone." Nyssa reminded her.

"Our father would never have given his title up to a woman. I had to forge my own path." Talia said.

"And you left me, knowing I would suffer at father's hand." Nyssa said.

"Do you wish to settle the score now?" Talia asked her little sister.

"I stand with my friends." Nyssa said proudly.

"You ally yourself with our father's murderer? He'd be ashamed of you." Talia told her.

"Father was always ashamed of me." Nyssa pointed out as Talia's students began unsheathe their swords.

"No, do not interfere." Talia said.

Sara looked at Nyssa, who nodded, saying the same thing.

"Kick her ass." Sara said.

"Trust me, I will." Nyssa assured her as she and Talia unsheathed their swords and began to fight, sparks flying as their blades clashed.

As expected, Talia's students joined in the fight, only to find themselves on the wrong ends of Sara's batons and to their surprise, Slade joined in and proved his mettle by saving Sara's life from a sneak attack.

"I had that." Sara said defensively.

"Sure you did." Slade said.

"Are you smirking under that mask?" Sara asked.

"I told you Sara. The Mirakuru is what made me crazy. But I'm trying to atone for my sins. Can we please just try and put the past in the past and start over?" Slade asked, holding out his hand.

"Since you saved my life, I guess it's the least I can do." Sara said as they shook hands and turned to see Nyssa holding her sword to Talia's throat.

"Do it. Father would've wanted you to." Talia said.

"Which is exactly why I won't." Nyssa said as she used the butt of her sword to knock Talia out.

"You're late." Nyssa said.

"But they're not." Slade said as Oliver and the others joined them.

"Dad, Laurel." Sara said, quickly rushing up to give her family a quick hug.

"Wait, Slade was only pretending to screw you?" John asked.

"I needed a way to the sonic device to Laurel. Any sign of William?" Oliver asked.

"I've searched everywhere. He's not here." Slade said.

"We've gotta get my gear now." Oliver said.

"So, what's the plan now?" Rene asked after Oliver got his gear back.

"We find Chase, we find my son." Oliver said.

"I'm not so sure about that Oliver." John said as Chase walked out, dressed in his Prometheus suit.

"Hello Oliver, welcome back to Purgatory." Chase said.


	23. Chapter 23

"Where's my son?" Oliver asked Chase.

"William, nice name, sort of a sweet kid actually, you sure he's yours?" Adrian asked.

"ADRIAN, WHERE IS MY SON?!" Oliver shouted.

"I'm loving this, even after all this time, you're still 10 steps behind me." Adrian said with a sick grin.

"I'M NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN! WHERE IS MY SON?!" Oliver shouted at him.

"If you want your son back Oliver, you know what you need to do." Adrian said.

"I know what you want me to do And I won't do it. I'm not gonna kill matter what you do, that is never going to happen." Oliver said.

"Never say never." Chase said as a fight broke out.

Oliver and Chase were neck in neck, locked in combat.

Sara used her batons to knock out Talia's students as Slade and Nyssa did the same with their swords.

Suddenly, 2 red arrows pierced the air as Roy and Thea, both of whom were suited up, along with Curtis and the Legends joined the party.

"Where's the Waverider?" Sara asked.

"Don't worry, Mick's keeping it running, but we gotta go now." Ray said as he fired his ion blasters.

"Why?" Rene asked.

"Chase has rigged the whole island to blow. If he dies, we all do." Roy said as the fight came down to Oliver and Adrian and Oliver was letting all hell break loose on Prometheus.

"There's the killer that I know and love." Chase said as Oliver put a real beating down on him.

"Tell me where my son is." Oliver demanded as he threw Chase over the banister before leaping over it himself.

"Do it. I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes. It's all over but only if you do it. Do it, Oliver, and show everyone, show yourself who you really are." Chase said.

"No! That's who I was. That's who I was before! It's not who I am now. You can blame me for your father's death for the rest of your life. I am done blaming myself for mine." Oliver said firmly and Slade couldn't help but smile as he could see that Oliver was finally done letting his past come back to haunt him.

"I knew it would come to this. Your son is dead, Oliver." Chase said, hoping that rage will get the outcome he wants.

"I don't believe you because you're a liar. You're lying to me to manipulate me into doing what you want, but, Adrian, here's the thing. If you are telling the truth, if you killed my son, I am never going to be the person you want me to be. Not ever." Oliver said simply as he slugged him.

Rather than responding, Chase utilized a smoke bomb to escape.

"The rest of you get to the Waverider and get the hell away from here." Oliver said.

"What about you?" Laurel asked.

"I'm not leaving without my son." Oliver said.

"What if Chase was telling the truth?" Curtis asked.

"I have to believe he isn't, but either way, Adrian Chase is not getting off this island." Oliver said simply as he ran after Chase.

* * *

Oliver followed Chase to the docks to see him sailing away on a small boat, which he jumped onto.

"Where is William?" Oliver asked him.

"He's right here." Chase said as he opened the door and pulled William out.

"Oh." Oliver said as he notched an arrow.

"Don't do that. Even if you had a shot, you've already told me that you wouldn't kill me, or have circumstances finally changed? If I die, everyone you care about dies except your son and Laurel, but if you don't kill me, I kill him." Chase said smugly as he held William, who had his eyes shut tight, in a choke hold.

"You son of a bitch." Oliver said, tears in his eyes.

"William Or everyone else. You choose. Right now. Either way, it proves me right, huh? Either way, it's exactly like I told you. Everyone around you, everything you touch dies." Chase said.

Oliver weighed his options real quickly before lowering his bow.

Chase smirked, right before Oliver released the arrow into his leg and pulled William into his arms.

"William, come here, come here! Hey! Are you ok? Are you alright? Are you alright? Did he hurt you? You all right? Ok." Oliver asked, searching his son for any serious injuries before holding him tightly.

"He's gonna be fine." Chase said.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO HIM! DON'T EVEN LOOK AT HIM!" Oliver shouted.

"You won. Your son has his father back, and he learned exactly who his father was just like you learned who your father was right here On these very same waters." Chase said.

"- What?" Oliver asked as he let go of William.

"- William's younger than you were, so he's gonna be fine, you know And you have each other What are you saying? Which is good. Oliver, that's good because it's gonna be lonely without mom and Laurel." Chase said as he put a gun to his head.

"No, Adrian!" Oliver shouted as he fired another arrow into Chase's hand, causing him to drop the gun.

"You're not escaping justice that easily." Oliver told him as he punched Chase out and steered the boat back towards Lian Yu.

"Oliver, come in. Do you read me?" Laurel's voice said over the comms.

"Loud and clear. Please tell me you guys made it to the Waverider." Oliver said.

"Yeah, we're all safe and accounted for. Where are you? We'll come pick you up." Laurel said.

Oliver relayed his location to her and they just waited for the Waverider to come pick him and William up.

"So, the Green arrow is my dad?" William asked him.

"It's complicated, but yeah. We'll discuss it a bit more with your mom okay." Oliver said and William nodded as the Waverider appeared.

"Pretty cool right." Oliver asked his son, who just nodded, too shocked to say anything.


	24. Chapter 24

"This place is awesome. Is it a spaceship?" William asked as he and Oliver entered the bridge of the Waverider.

Sara smiled and said "Technically it's a time ship, but yes, it can also go into space."

"What's the difference?" William asked.

"A timeship can travel through time." Oliver said.

"Wait, you get to time travel?" William asked his father.

"Well, technically I don't, but some of the people here do." Oliver said.

"Yep, our lives have basically become a science fiction movie." Sara said.

"It least your's has the word science in it. Sometimes it feels like my life is a fantasy movie." Laurel said.

"Well, at least you get a knight with shining arrows." Sara told her sister.

"Enough. Where's Chase?" Quentin asked.

"I looked him up with Felicity, Talia and surprisingly enough, Malcolm in the brig of the ship. Is there anyway to disable the explosives on Lian Yu?" Oliver asked.

"Already done. Why?" Ray asked.

"Because I think that Lian Yu is the only prison that can hold our friends in the brig." Oliver said.

"Oliver, while I agree with your thinking, Talia's training would allow her escape instantly." Nyssa said.

"Which is why Lian Yu is the best choice. Even she were to escape her cell, there's nowhere for her to escape to." Oliver said.

"Still, I think that if Talia wanted to avenge our father that much, then maybe she should be reunited with him." Nyssa said.

"Samantha, can you take William out of here while we talk?" Oliver asked and Samantha nodded as she guided William out of the bridge.

"Nyssa, are you saying that you want to kill your own sister?" Sara asked.

"Sara, Talia was not a sister to me. Not like Laurel is to you. She means nothing to me. The only reason I spared her life before is because she said that my father would've wanted me to kill her." Nyssa said.

"Oliver, Nyssa's right. Lian Yu can hold Chase and Felicity and even Slade, but it can't hold someone with League training." John said.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. You can put Talia down after we lock Chase up." Oliver said.

"What about me kid? Is it back to my cell?" Slade asked him.

"No." Oliver said.

"Oliver, are you crazy? He killed our mother." Thea said.

"Because of something I injected him with 9 years ago and because I lied to him about what happened to Shado. Maybe if I'd told him the truth, mom would still be alive. But I can't deny that Slade saved us all today and for that, I think he's at the very least earned a shot at redemption. Besides, he has a son that I think could really use his father right now." Oliver said.

"So what, you're just going to let him walk free and clear?" Quentin asked.

"Of course not. He may have earned back my respect, but he has yet to earn back my full trust. I'll talk Lyla. After all, Argus is always looking for people with specialized skillsets and questionable backgrounds." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you cannot seriously be thinking about putting Slade on the suicide squad right?" John asked.

"No. But Argus can keep a close eye on him. Make sure he doesn't fall out of line again." Oliver said.

"I think it's a good idea." Sara said.

"Wait Sara, you of all people want to let Slade roam free?" Ray asked.

"Slade used to be my ally and he saved my life earlier today. I think that's earned him the benefit of the doubt." Sara said.

"Thank you. And I promise I won't make you regret it." Slade said.

"You better not. Because if you so much as set another toe out of line, I will put an arrow through your other eye." Oliver said.

* * *

After the Waverider landed on Lian Yu, Nyssa took Talia out to execute her while Oliver personally escorted Chase into Slade's old cell.

"You think this place will hold me?" Chase asked as Oliver locked the cell door.

"Considering it held Slade Wilson while he was coming down from his Mirakuru high, yeah I think it will. And you know what? Even if you were to escape, there's nowhere for you to go. For me, this island was home for 5 years. But you know what? In a way, it has also been my purgatory for the past 10 years. But now I'm done letting it keep me prisoner here. And now, this place is your purgatory, just like it was mine. The only difference is that you're never leaving." Oliver said.

"This isn't over Oliver. I will get my revenge." Chase said.

"I know, you're always 10 steps ahead of me. And you know where that gets you now? Absolutely nowhere. You can spend the rest of your life in this cell, blaming me for you being in here. Blaming me for your father's death. Do whatever you want. But remember, you are never getting out of here." Oliver said as he turned around and walked outside.

* * *

"So, how did that feel?" Laurel asked her boyfriend as he exited the Argus prison.

"It felt so good to finally get what I said of my chest. But before we leave, there's something I think you should see." Oliver said.

"What?" Laurel asked as Oliver led her to the graves.

"Your father's grave? All this time the grave in Star City has been empty, because his body was here." Laurel said.

"Every time I've come back to this island before, I always made sure to visit him, pay my respects to him and to remind myself of why I'm doing this. But this time, I think it's so that I can finally move forward from him." Oliver said as he pulled something out of his pocket and Laurel saw that it was the list.

"Hey dad. 10 years ago I swore I'd right your wrongs and I did. But all this time, I thought I'd finally come to terms with your death. But I was wrong. A part of me will always blame myself for your death. But I think you'll be happy to hear that I've finally learned to forgive myself for it. And since I don't think I'll ever be using this again, I think it's time to return it to you." Oliver said as he lifted a rock off the grave and placed the list with his father's body before recovering.

"You ready to go home?" Laurel asked him.

"I already am home." Oliver said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they headed back towards the Waverider.


	25. Chapter 25

**Last chapter**

* * *

After they returned to Star City, Oliver decided that he'd put off a conversation with Samantha and William long enough.

"Oliver, we were just coming over to talk to you. Now that William knows that you're both the Green Arrow and his father, I think that maybe you should get to spend some time with him again." Samantha said.

"Wait, what? I thought you didn't want William to get mixed up in all my craziness." Oliver reminded her.

"I didn't, but it's become clear that he already did when you discovered that he was your son. Besides, now that he knows the truth and you just saved all of our lives, I think you've earned your share of time with him." Samantha said.

"Samantha, that sounds great, but I can't just uproot William from his life, since I'm assuming that you guys are moving back to Central City." Oliver said.

"Actually, I decided that it would be safer if we moved to Star City. After all, what's safer for William than a city where the Green Arrow is the mayor?" Samantha said.

"Any other city on earth." Oliver said.

"Please dad." William said.

"Fine, but William, you have to remember that you cannot tell anyone that I'm the Green Arrow or anything about this part of my life. It has to be our secret." Oliver said and William nodded.

"So, we're moving to Star City then?" Samantha asked.

"I guess if you think that's a good idea." Oliver conceded before heading back over to where Laurel, John and Thea were standing.

"What was that about?" Thea asked.

"Samantha and William are moving to Star City. Apparently now Samantha thinks it's a good idea for me to be a part of my son's life." Oliver said.

"Oliver, that's great news. You're finally going to be to have a real relationship with your son and from one father to another, that's something that can't be replaced." John said.

"Speaking of kids, are you and Lyla planning on having anymore or is Sara the only one?" Oliver asked.

"Not sure yet. I mean, things have been pretty hectic right now." John reminded him.

"Fair point. But on another topic, Thea, have you made your decision?" Oliver asked his sister.

"I think I'm ready to get back on the team." Thea said.

"Great, but I think that means we'll have to make a few improvements to the bunker." Laurel said.

"Already done." Oliver said.

* * *

The whole team, minus Nyssa and Malcolm since they had left now that they were no longer needed, had just entered the bunker to see that some of the lights were off.

"What's going on?" Curtis asked.

"I just wanted to show you guys the new improvements I've made down here." Oliver said as he turned the lights back on to reveal that he'd added more suits to the display. It now went Ragman, Mr. Terrific, Spartan, Green Arrow, Speedy, Black Canary, Arsenal, Wilddog and Artemis.

"What do you think?" Oliver asked.

"I think this is overdue." Rene said.

"I can always take it back down if you're not careful Rene." Oliver warned.

"Never mind then." Rene said.

"Hey, you know what I just realized." Laurel said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Today's your birthday and we haven't even talked about celebrating." Laurel said.

"Honestly Laurel, I've forgotten when the last time I celebrated my birthday." Oliver said.

"Wait, how can you not remember the last time you celebrated your own birthday?" Evelyn asked.

"Because this time of year is usually when we have to save the city." Oliver said.

"Seriously?" Rory asked.

"Yep. Year one was the Undertaking, year two was the siege, year three was the Outbreak and last year was Genesis." John said.

"Which is why we are definitely celebrating tonight. Party at our place." Laurel said.

Oliver knew Laurel well enough to know not to talk her out of it, so he just nodded his head.

* * *

That night, the whole team, plus Lyla, both Sara Diggle and Sara Lance (the Legends had decided to spend some time with their families in the present), Ray, William and Samantha were at Oliver and Laurel's house, celebrating.

"I can't remember the last time we celebrated your birthday." Thea said.

"Remember what happened the last time we celebrated yours?" Oliver asked.

"I thought we agreed never to talk about that again." Thea said.

"Please tell me you did not bake that cake." Sara said to her big sister. as they saw the Green Arrow cake Laurel had just set out.

"Relax, Oliver made it very clear that I am not allowed to cook anything." Laurel said.

"So, where did you get it?" Sara asked.

"Lord Mesa Bakery. And before you ask, I bought the cake for a 6 year old since I didn't think that you could order a Green Arrow cake for a grown man, and well, let's be honest, Oliver's basically a child at heart." Laurel said.

"I heard that honey." Oliver said as he handed her a glass of club soda.

"I wish this were champagne." Laurel said.

"Hey, you got no one to blame for that but yourself. Now come one we're about do a toast." Oliver said.

* * *

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight. It's been so long I'd nearly forgotten what it felt like to celebrate my birthday. Last October, I never would've seen myself where I am now. Being a successful mayor of Star City, having my best friend and sister back on the team, having Roy on the team again, actually building a new team, actually having the chance to have a real relationship with my son and best of all, having the love of my life back." Oliver said as he wrapped his arm around Laurel's waist.

"Happy birthday baby." Laurel said, kissing him.

"And while I know on birthdays, you're supposed to receive gifts, today I want to give one instead to Laurel." Oliver said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Being the only person who knew what Oliver was planning, Quentin actually showed a small smile as Oliver got down on one knee, took Laurel's hand in his own and opened the box to reveal a shiny diamond ring.

"Dinah Laurel Lance. Will you marry me?" Oliver asked.

Laurel was frozen in shock for a minute before saying "Yes, absolutely, I will marry you."

Oliver grinned as he slid the ring onto her finger, stood up and kissed her as their friends congratulated them.


End file.
